Heads
by theredwood
Summary: Hogwarts tahun ke 6, tahun dimana Harry, Hermione, dan Ron sudah menjadi senior di Sekolah Sihir mereka. Hermione Granger beruntung terpilih menjadi ketua murid perempuan. Pada awalnya Hermione sangat senang, namun semua berubah karena dia tahu bahwa yang menjadi ketua murid laki-laki adalah Draco Malfoy. Chapter 5 UP, RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Heads**

Chapter One

theredwood

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

Hogwarts tahun ke 6, tahun dimana Harry, Hermione, dan Ron sudah menjadi senior di Sekolah Sihir mereka. Hermione Granger beruntung terpilih menjadi ketua murid perempuan. Pada awalnya Hermione sangat senang, namun semua berubah karena dia tahu bahwa yang menjadi ketua murid laki-laki adalah Draco Malfoy.

Ya, Draco Malfoy yang pirang dan sombong itu, dipilih untuk menjadi partner untuk Hermione, musuhnya. Dan itu berarti, Hermione harus berbagi kamar dengannya. Kalau kau tak tahu, Hermione benci sekali pada Malfoy. Draco selalu mengatainya mudblood, bersikap angkuh, dan semacamnya. Mimpi buruk bagi Hermione. Hermione makin merasa kesal ketika ia mengingat kembali bagaimana Draco selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik. Dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia harus menjadi partner si Pirang Uban itu. Tidak ada satupun orang yang membenci Draco melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Hermione juga ingat bagaimana ia ditahun ketiga memukul wajah Draco. Dan jujur saja membuat Hermione merasa sangat puas. Puas karena ternyata dia bisa melawan Ferret Keparat itu. Mengingat Draco selalu menghinanya mudblood dengan mulut kotornya itu.

Diruang rekreasi Gryffindor, Hermione tengah duduk dit Sofa bersama sahabatnya, Harry dan juga Ron. Sedari tadi wajahnya ditekuk menandakan sedang kesal sekaligus frustasi. Harry yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hermione sendiri sudah tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu kesal sepanjang hari semenjak pengumuman siapa yang akan menjadi partner nya. Wajahnya masam, sama seperti ketika Harry dan Ron menyeretnya ketika sedang asyik membaca buku diperpustakaan.

"Sudahlah"

Harry menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabat perempuannya itu. Dari tadi Hermione menunjukan wajah kesalnya didepan sahabatnya. Dia masih berpikir soal berbagi kamar dengan si musang pirang, alias draco malfoy.

"Kupikir kau bisa akrab dengannya, mione" ujar Ron. Hermione membelalakkan matanya, melotot kearah Ron.

"Akrab? Akrab katamu?"

"Sabar, sabar" Ron agak takut ditatap seperti itu oleh Hermione.

"Aku juga tidak suka dengan malfoy tapi, apa boleh buat?" tambah Ron. Harry mengangguk angguk tanda setuju.

"Kau benar, apa boleh buat?" ujar Hermione dengan nada tidak puas, kemudian menghela napasnya. Hermione bangkit berdiri, menuju kamarnya. Dia merapihkan barang-barangnya, dan memasukkannya kedalam koper. Sekarang dia akan pindah ke kamar ketua murid. Hermione memastikan buku-buku dan bajunya muat dalam kopernya. Setelah itu Hermione menuruni tangga sambil menggiring kopernya. Ron dan Harry yang sedang mengobrol kemudian menoleh kearah Hermione yang sedang berdiri dengan memegang kopernya.

"Kami bantu?" tawar Harry saat melihat Hermione.

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa" tolak Hermione.

Harry tersenyum kemudian memeluk Hermione, begitu juga Ron.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu" kata Harry. Hermione tertawa mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Harry, merasa hal itu aneh.

"Kau ini kenapa Harry?" Hermione tertawa lagi.

"Aku hanya pindah asrama, bukannya keluar negeri. Kita masih satu sekolah, kau lupa?"

Harry tersenyum.

"Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi tetap saja, aku pasti akan merindukan saat kita bertiga mengobrol disini, di ruang rekreasi. Aku pasti akan merindukan bagaimana dengan galaknya kau mengajari kami Arithmancy" kata Harry yang kemudian disambut kekehan Hermione dan Ron.

"Dia benar, kami pasti akan merindukanmu di asrama Gryffindor, Hermione" tambah Ron. Hermione tersenyum dengan sedikit sedih kearah Ron kemudian Harry. Tangannya kemudian menepuk nepuk pundak Harry dan juga Ron.

"Aku akan main-main kesini, sampai jumpa"

Hermione kemudian berjalan keluar dari asrama Gryffindor. Menuju Asrama barunya.

.

Dengan malas Hermione membuka pintu kamar ketua murid. Dan ternyata Draco Malfoy sudah disana, duduk di sofa merah sambil membaca buku. Draco tersadar akan kedatangan Hermione, dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh, hai rambut mengembang!" sambut Draco dengan nada mengejek. Hermione memutar bola matanya. Sekarang ia malas berdebat dengan Slytherin satu ini.

"Oh hai juga Musang Pirang!"

Hermione memasuki kamar yang tidak Draco pilih. Kasurnya terletak dipinggir kamar. Disebelah kanannya ada jendela. Hermione mengambil baju dan handuk dari kopernya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk dikepalanya. Air menetes dari rambutnya yang basah.

"Bisa tidak kau jangan membuat lantai basah?" tanya Draco dengan nada sebal. Yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa merah ruang rekreasi.

"Iya aku tahu" jawab Hermione, kemudian segera mengeringkan rambutnya.

Tak lama kemudian Draco menguap. Mungkin dia mengantuk, pikir Hermione. Draco kemudian membuka bajunya.

"Kau mau apa?" Hermione panik.

"Tidur?" jawab Draco.

"Tanpa baju?" Hermione menunjukan wajah bingungnya. Dan Draco memutar matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Memang seperti ini" jawab Draco cuek, lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Sungguh kebiasaan yang aneh!" cibir Hermione.

"No one ask for your opinion, mudblood!"

"How dare you!"

Hermione melotot kearah Draco.

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur" ujar Draco. Ia masuk kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Hermione memasang wajah super kesalnya, bahkan sedikit mmenggertakkan giginya. Benci sekali dia pada Malfoy satu ini. Apa dia tidak pernah bosan memanggilnya seperti itu? Entahlah, siapa juga yang berusaha mengubahnya.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Great Hall dipenuhi para murid Hogwarts dari empat asrama yang ingin mengisi perut mereka sebelum mengikuti pelajaran, atau bisa saja ujian. Hermione mengambil tempat duduk diantara sahabatnya, Harry dan Ron, dengan Neville dan Seamus mengobrol dihadapannya.

Harry mengambil segelas air kemudian meminumnya. Setelah itu dia menoleh kearah kirinya, kearah Hermione yang sedang sibuk mengunyah santapannya.

"Bagaimana asrama barumu, Hermione?" tanya Harry lalu kembali menyuap makanan kemulutnya.

"Bagus. Kecuali satu hal"

Hermione mengambil satu buah anggur kemudian memasukkannya kemulut. Harry tertawa. Sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud Hermione 'satu hal' itu.

"Yang kau maksud itu sudah pasti Malfoy" kata Harry. Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya. Siapa lagi.

"Asal kau tahu Harry, dia memanggilku mudblood. Lagi" Hermione memberi tahu dengan nada santai. Sementara Ron disebelahnya memukul meja pelan dan mengepalkan tangannya keras.

"That bastard! Berani sekali dia" geram Ron. Harry juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama seperti sahabat berambut gingernya itu.

"Hermione, apa perlu kami menghukumnya?" tanya Harry. Hermione menoleh kearah Harry kemudian menepuk nepuk pundaknya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat baik padaku Harry, tapi kurasa itu tidak perlu" Hermione tersenyum sementara Harry menatapnya cemas.

"Aku sudah biasa" Hermione mengangguk angguk meyakinkan Harry, dia tidak mau Harry menghiraukan perkataan Si Musang itu, benar-benar tidak penting. Walaupun dia sendiri sebenarnya sangat marah dipanggil seperti itu. Tapi dia sudah sangat lelah memarahi Draco Malfoy. Tidak ada gunanya. Jadi yasudahlah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu maumu 'mione, tapi kalau dia mengganggumu lagi, kau harus bilang padaku" Harry akhirnya menyerah, padahal tangannya sudah gatal untuk meninju Slytherin Sialan itu.

Hermione tersenyum pada Harry seakan mengatakan 'tentu saja, terima kasih'.

"Kau memang sahabatku, Harry" Hermione menepuk nepuk pundak Harry lagi, sementara yang ditepuk pundaknya tersenyum bangga.

"Hei, kenapa aku tidak disebut juga?" Ron yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berseru kesal saat Hermione tidak mengikutsertakan namanya. Hermione dan Harry tertawa berbarengan sementara Ron menunjukan wajah kesalnya. Mereka bertiga kemudian melanjutkan sarapan pagi mereka.

Hermione tiba-tiba sadar, kalau dia sedang duduk menghadap ke meja Slytherin. Dan dia bisa melihat jelas disana ada Draco Malfoy dan teman-teman ular lainnya sedang makan sambil bercanda. Sesekali Draco menyeringai angkuh, membuat Hermione yang melihatnya merasa ingin mengeluarkan makanan dari perutnya yang baru saja dia isi.

Dasar Malfoy, sombong sekali dia, dan seringaiannya itu, uggh aku benar benar benci hal itu. Kalau saja dia tahu aku baru menyelamatkannya dari tinjuan dua sahabatku yang sudah siap mematahkan hidungnya, apa dia masih berani menunjukkan seringai memuakkannya itu didepan mukaku? Aku rasa tidak.

"Hermione kau mau strawberry?" Ginny dengan sepiring penuh strawberry ditangannya berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Hermione.

"Sure, thanks"

Hermione mengambil piring yang ditawarkan Ginny tadi kemudian mengunyah sebuah Strawberry merah yang menggiurkan.

Dari kejauhan, mata Draco menangkap Hermione yang sedang mengunyah beberapa buah strawberry.

Draco menyeringai.

Strawberry? Dasar konyol.

Konyol.

Yah, konyol. Tapi Draco tidak dapat mengalihkan matanya sampai Hermione selesai mengunyah buah buah merah itu.

Tanpa sadar, Draco melengkungkan bibirnya, tersenyum memperhatikan teman seasramanya itu dari kejauhan.

Sekarang, siapa yang konyol?

.

Hermione merasa kepalanya pusing sekali. Dia duduk di sofa merah sambil menggulung diri dengan selimut. Badannya menggigil, tapi suhu tubuhnya panas. Hermione pikir dia sedang flu. Tak lama tiba-tiba Draco membuka pintu kamar, mendapati Hermione dengan lemas menggigil kedinginan.

"Ada apa denganmu Granger?" tanya Draco santai.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Hermione singkat. Dia terlalu capek untuk berbicara banyak.

"Oh" jawab Draco.

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya. Oh?!

Draco tampak memanaskan sesuatu di pantry, dan menuangkannya kegelas. Draco kemudian berjalan kearah Hermione.

"Apa ini?" Hermione bingung.

"Cokelat panas, masa kau tidak bisa lihat, mudblood?"

Gadis itu menahan emosi karena terlalu lemas untuk membentak draco. Jadi dia hanya mendengus kecil. Dia merasa itu sudah cukup mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Kemudian Hermione menatap gelas itu.

"Maksudnya ini untukku?" tanya Hermione tidak yakin. Namun Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Yah, ambilah" Hermione menggenggam gelas itu, kemudian menelan cokelat panas itu. Ada apa orang ini? Memanggilnya mudblood, lalu memberikan cokelat. Apa si musang pirang ini sakit juga? Atau kepalanya terbentur?

"Kau benar-benar Draco Lucius Malfoy kan?" tanya Hermione. Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sorry?"

"Yah, aneh saja rasanya kau memberiku ini" Hermione menunjuk gelas cokelat panas itu. Draco menyeringai.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Draco.

"Aku mau sih"

"Lalu?"

"Yasudah, terima kasih" seru Hermione. Draco mengangguk, kemudian mengambil buku untuk dibaca. Draco duduk di sofa untuk menyelesaikan buku itu. Hermione hanya tersenyum melihat Draco.

Apa sih yang dipikirkan orang ini? Batin Hermione. Entahlah. Tapi cokelatnya lumayan.

"Kupikir kau harus tidur sekarang" ujar Draco tiba-tiba. Hermione menoleh kearah Draco.

"Kau peduli?"

"Percaya diri kau. Suara menggigilmu itu menganggu" jelas Draco, kemudian melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Terserah saja" Hermione kemudian berjalan kearah kamarnya, dan sebelum menutup pintu dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau bisa jadi tukang cokelat panas pribadi ku kalau kau mau" ujar Hermione sebelum dia tidur.

"Aku tidak tertarik" Jawab Draco cuek. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar tak bisa bercanda"

"Pada temanku bisa, padamu tidak" jawab Draco dengan tatapan masih ke bukunya, dan kemudian menoleh kearah Hermione yang tidak juga masuk kekamarnya dan segera tidur.

"Sudahlah cepat sana tidur!"

Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Iya, iya"

Gadis itu kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Tangannya melepas ikatan rambutnya, lalu menghempaskan badannya dikasur dan menarik selimutnya.

Hermione menutup matanya, berharap besok dia lebih baik. Tapi tak semudah itu dia terlelap, selama beberapa saat dia masih memikirkan ada apa sebenarnya dengan si Pirang Uban itu. Aneh. Strange. Seperti bukan Malfoy.

Di Ruang Rekreasi, dengan tubuh yang sudah direbahkan disofa, Draco terdiam sambil menatap dinding.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang platina itu bingung.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? Melihat partnernya itu menggigil kedinginan, terlintas dikepalanya untuk membuatkannya cokelat panas. Kebetulan dia bisa membuatnya, atau lebih tepatnya hanya itu yang bisa dibuatnya. Mungkin karena ia sendiri memilika banyak peri rumah di manornya.

Suatu hari di Malfoy Manor, Draco tidak sengaja melihat salah satu peri rumahnya membuat cokelat panas. Draco memperhatikannya, dan ternyata cukup mudah.

Tapi kembali lagi, kenapa harus terlintas dipikirannya untuk membuatkan Si Nona Sok Tahu itu cokelat? Dan terlebih lagi Draco benar-benar membuatkannya.

Dan ketika Hermione menanyakan apa yang dibawanya, Draco tersadar kalau dia baru saja (sedikit) peduli pada Hermione, dan ia tak ingin partnernya itu tersadar dan menafsirkan asal apa yang barusan ia lakukan, contohnya, bisa saja kan dia menyangka kalau Draco perhatian padanya. Tidak mungkin.

Dan akhirnya Draco harus memanggil Hermione dengan sebutan itu lagi. Mudblood. Uggh. Draco seketika canggung karena raut muka Hermione berubah jadi datar ketika Draco mengucapkan kata itu, mudblood.

Draco bangun dari sofa kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Lebih baik ia tidur, daripada harus memikirkan hal bodoh ini.

.

"Cokelat panas?" tanya Harry. Ron menahan tawanya. Malfoy dan cokelat panas? Ron makin menahan tawanya. Hermione mengangguk.

"Tak kusangka orang muram itu bisa berbuat baik" tambah Ron.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan orang itu" ujar Hermione, tidak peduli. Dia lebih peduli tentang ujian ramuan 2 jam lagi. Hermione tetap membaca buku tentang ramuan veritaserum sembari mengunyah sarapannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Draco Malfoy berjalan kearah meja makan Gryffindor memghampiri Hermione.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan lupa nanti malam ada patroli" jawab Draco. Hermione tertawa.

"Tak usah kau ingatkan"

"Yah, kupikir kau akan melakukan misi rahasia bodoh dengan potter dan weasel ini seperti biasa" Draco membalas sambil menyeringai. Wajah kesal terpampang di wajah Harry dan Ron.

"Diam kau Malfoy" ujar Harry.

"Oh maaf mengganggu" Draco kemudian berpaling dari meja Gryffindor, tepatnya dari the golden trio. Ekspresi Hermione seolah mengatakan i-told-you.

"Kutarik kata-kataku barusan, saat aku bilang dia bisa berbuat baik" ujar Ron.

"Yeah, Malfoy tetap Malfoy" tambah Hermione.

"Kau yang sabar saja, Mione" ujar Harry. Hermione hanya mengangguk angguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba saja akrab dengannya?" usul Harry. Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ayolah Hermione. Kamarmu akan terasa seperti Azkaban kalau kau dan Malfoy seperti ini terus"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih memilih azkaban" Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Hermione!"

Hermione mendengus. Seberapa menyebalkannya kelakuan Malfoy, Harry tetap saja menyuruh Hermione berusaha membuat hubungan yang baik dengan Malfoy. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Harry sebenarnya. Konyol.

"Baikalah akan kucoba" ujar Hermione. Menghela napasnya. Harry tersenyum.

"Err, sebentar lagi aku ada latihan quidditch jadi, aku duluan ya" ujar Harry yang kemudian berlalu setelah Hermione menganggukan kepalanya. Harry juga diikuti oleh Ron yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi keeper. Menggantikan Oliver Wood, yang sudah lulus dari Hogwarts.

"Kupikir aku akan mencari buku di perpustakaan" kata Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. Dan kemudian langkahnya menuju perpustakaan Hogwarts. Selama berjalan, Hermione melihat kanan-kiri. Tidak terlalu banyak yang berubah dengan Hogwarts, dari dia pertama masuk 6 tahun yang lalu. Apalagi dengan perpustakaannya, selalu terasa nyaman bagi Hermione. Tak terasa Hermione sudah ada didepan pintu perpustakaan, membukanya dan kemudian masuk. Perpustakaan cukup sepi hari ini, pikirnya. Hermione mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang kosong. Ditangannya sudah ada buku 'Transfiguration Books'. Hermione mulai membuka lembaran bukunya dan mulai membacanya. Demgsn tenang Hermione mencermati isi buku itu. Sampai sesuatu membuyarkannya.

"Wah, ada mudblood disini"

Draco Malfoy. Dan suara menyebalkannya. Ya ampun, kenapa Hermione bisa ceroboh tidak melihat ada Malfoy disini.

"Malfoy, aku tak peduli kau itu darah murni, darah jernih, atau darah apalah itu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengataiku seenaknya" ujar Hermione. Mencoba menahan amarah. Mulut Si Pirang ini tidak bisa ditutup sebentar saja.

"Tapi kan kau memang mudblood" seru Draco dengan gampangnya.

Kali ini Hermione tak dapat menahan diri untuk marah.

"Malfoy!" Hermione setengah berteriak, namun wajahnya memerah marah.

"Bisakah kau tutup mulut busukmu itu? Kau terlalu kotor untuk berbicara denganku!"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia merasa bingung, walau dalam hatinya ia juga merasa berhasil membuat Hermione marah. Wajah Hermione makin memerah, dan tak lama matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

"Kau tahu Malfoy, saat tahun kedua kau memanggilku mudblood, kepalaku seperti mendidih. Aku marah" ujar Hermione. Dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

"Dan sedih. Kau menghina orangtuaku, Malfoy "

Hermione kemudian mengingat orang tuanya, yang secara tidak langsung dihina oleh orang tak berguna didepannya ini. Sesaat kemudian, air mata mengalir dipipi Hermione.

Tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Dan menghinaku tentunya" Hermione tertawa dengan dipaksakan.

Wajah Draco mulai panik. Kenapa dia malah menangis? Selain panik, terselip sedikit rasa bersalah dipikiran Draco. Karena dia akhirnya membuat musuhnya ini menangis. Dalam hatinya dia bersyukur madam pince atau orang lain mendengar, karena akan membuat keramaian. Ditambah Hermione yang tak hentinya menangis.

"Apa salahnya dengan muggle, Malfoy? Kau bahkan tak pernah benar benar mengerti dunia kami. Kau menganggap kami menjijikan, huh?" Hermione mengusap pipinya yang berurai air mata. Terus saja terisak walaupun ia yakin hanya draco yang dapat mendengarnya. Seperti belati, tangisan Hermione mulai mengiris hati Draco. Dan (dengan keajaiban) Draco merasa bersalah. Baru kali ini dia begitu menyesal dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tangisan hermione makin membuat draco membatu.

Draco mulai berpikir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Langsung pergi? Minta maaf?

Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia harus bingung? Tinggalkan saja langsung orang ini, memangnya siapa dia?

Draco melirik Hermione lagi. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau kali ini Draco merasa bersalah.

Lalu bagaimana? Apa harus meminta maaf? Tapi Draco sedikit takut dengan reaksi Hermione nantinya. Mungkin saja kan dia malah menamparnya.

Tapi, apa Draco takut? Hah, yang benar saja. Tidak ada seorangpun Malfoy yang penakut.

Mungkin Draco berpikir terlalu lama, Hermione hampir saja berlalu dari situ. Gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya, dan dengan sigap Draco menarik tangannya. Hermione menoleh, wajahnya datar. Dengan merah dimatanya. Hermione kembali kekursinya, duduk. Tatapannya mengarah ke rak-rak buku perpustakaan ini.

Dan akhirnya Draco memberanikan dirinya. Draco mendekat. Duduk disebelah Hermione. Setelah terdiam cukup lama untuk mencari kata-kata, Draco akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka mulutnya. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu Hermione akan merespon apa nantinya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf"

Hermione diam, masih mengusap airmatanya. Keheningan melingkupi mereka. Matilah aku, rutuk Draco dalam hati.

Setelah itu Hermione menghela napasnya, kemudian mengusap air matanya. Warna merah masih terlihat dari matanya. Hermione menoleh kearah Draco yang sedari tadi merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Aku bahkan tak percaya kau bisa minta maaf" ujar Hermione. Dengan sedikit tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak tahu ternyata kau sangat kesal. Yah aku tahu kau kesal tapi aku tidak tahu ternyata itu bisa membuatmu, yah, menangis" ujar Draco. Dia nampak kebingungan. Dalam hati Hermione tak percaya. Ini Malfoy?!

"Jadi kau masih akan memanggilku mudblood?"

Draco tersenyum kecil. Yang bahkan tidak ia sadari.

"Tidak lagi"

Hermione yang sedari tadi berbicara menghadap rak buku, kini menoleh kearah Draco dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku janji" tambah Draco.

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Begitu tapi Draco bisa melihatnya.

"Oke aku maafkan" hermione seperti berbisik. Draco tersenyum lega. Panik sekali dia saat Hermione menangis. Tapi, kenapa?

Mereka masih tetap saja diam. Draco memutar kepalanya, memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa mencairkan suasana disini.

Dan ia mendapatkannya. Hermione Granger suka sesuatu buatannya.

"Baiklah, kau mau cokelat Granger?" tawar Draco. Hermione yang sedari tadi terdiam, langsung tertawa sambil tetap menghadap kedepannya. Cokelat panas? Tapi Hermione berpikir, Granger? Senyum nya melebar.

Hermione menoleh kearah Draco, tersenyum menunjukkan giginya.

"Memangnya aku suka cokelatmu?" tanya Hermione sambil terkekeh. Draco menunjukan muka kecewanya. Hermione tertawa. "Aku suka cokelat mu kok Malfoy" seru Hermione sambil tersenyum menatap Draco. Dan seketika Draco sedikit memerah, tapi Hermione tak memperhatikannya.

"Ayo kita ke Asrama" Draco bangkit dari kursinya.

Hermione mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berjalan kearah Asrama Ketua Murid.

.

Hermione memilih untuk duduk di sofa merah ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Tangannya menggenggam gelas yang isinya sudah jelas, cokelat panas. Tangan hermione yang satunya memegang sebuah buku. Transfiguration Book belum selesai Hermione baca.

"Kau jadi tukang cokelat saja, Malfoy" ujar Hermione tiba-tiba tanpa menatap pada Draco.

"mulai bercanda kau" Draco tertawa kecil.

Hermione tersenyum. Tapi memang cokelatnya enak.

"Granger, " panggil Draco. Wajahnya seperti ingat sesuatu.

"Apa?" Hermione menoleh.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Draco. Hermione menoleh kekarah jam tangannya.

"Ehmm, Sekarang jam 8, memangnya ada apa?"

Draco memasang muka panik.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Kita ada patroli , keriting!" seru Draco kemudian langsung memakai sepatu dan jubahnya. Hermione tak kalah paniknya mendengar Draco, dia baru ingat. Dengan buru-buru Hermione menaruh gelas, kemudian memakai jubah dan sepatu.

"Cepat Granger!"

"Sabar!" seru Hermione disela sela ia memakai sepatunya. Setelah ia bangkit, Draco langsung menyeretnya menuju koridor.

Mereka berdua kemudian berlari sambil membuka buku laporan patroli mereka. Setelah mengatur napas yang ngos-ngos an karena berlari, mereka memulai patroli mereka.

Koridor sepi. Filch juga tidak terlihat. Sepertinya malam ini tidak ada murid yang berniat melanggar peraturan. Hermione pun mulai menguap sedari tadi karena bosan. Baru pertama kali bertugas patroli, dia sudah dapat menyimpulkan kalau kegiatan ini membosankan. Lebih bagus jika dia membaca habis buku pelajarannya yang tebal. Dan sekali lagi Hermione menguap lebar.

"Tutup mulutmu" kata Draco kemudian melirik orang disebelahnya itu.

Hermione diam saja. Matanya sudah berkedip-kedip cepat menahan kantuk. Saat Hermione berhasil membuka matanya, dia melihat dua orang murid berjalan di koridor. Dasinya biru. Hermione menyenggol draco, membuat orang itu menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Hermione.

"Malfoy, ada anak Ravenclaw"

Draco menyeringai. Kemudian berjalan kearah dua orang itu.

"20 poin dari Ravenclaw karena berkeliaran di malam hari" ujar Draco. Dua orang itu terlihat kaget. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"20 poin?!" tanya seorang Ravenclaw tak percaya.

"Masing-masing" jawab Hermione. Dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

"Jadi, lebih baik kalian kembali ke asrama" perintah Hermione. Dua orang itu cepat cepat menuju Asrama mereka. Setelah itu, Draco dan Hermione terbahak.

"Seru juga bisa menghukum seperti itu!" ujar Hermione sambil terus tertawa.

"Kau lihat tadi, muka mereka sangat ketakutan" tambah Draco. Tawa Hermione makin keras. Draco memperhatikan tawa Hermione. Dan sesaat wajah draco sedikit merah, sampai Hermione tidak bisa menyadarinya.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku mulai mengantuk. Kita ke asrama saja" usul Draco.

"Kau betul"

Mereka berdua kembali ke kamar ketua murid.

.

Aula Besar sudah dipenuhi oleh anak-anak Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, dan Hufflepuff. Hermione duduk di samping Harry sedangkan Ron didepannya. Menyantap sarapan dengan suasana ramai seperti biasanya. Hermione sedang sibuk berpikir bagaimana membuat Draco bisa meletakkan dasi dan jubahnya dengan rapi karena biasanya teman seasramanya itu meletakkannya dengan sembarangan di sofa ruang rekreasi asrama mereka. Hingga akhirnya sahabat Hermione yang berambut merah itu membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Siapa pasangan mu untuk Yule Ball, Harry?" tanya Ron kepada Harry yang sedang sibuk mengunyah bacon and egg nya.

Hermione tercekat.

"Yule Ball?!" tanya Hermione. Ron mengangguk.

"Ya, minggu depan. Kau tak tahu?" tanya Ron. Hermione menggeleng. Bagaimana dia bisa ketinggalan berita? Dia bahkan ketua murid! Bloody Hell!

"Oh ya Harry, kau belum menjawab"

Harry mengambil air dan meminumnya.

"Ginny. Aku mengajak Ginny" jawab Harry. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sepertinya aku mengajak Lavender" jawab Ron. Wajah Hermione tiba-tiba berubah panik. Semua orang pasti sudah menyiapkan pasangannya untuk Yule Ball, sementara dia? Seperti orang bingung.

"Aku belum punya pasangan. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Hermione sambil mengetuk ngetukan jarinya dimeja makan tanda bingung.

"Hermione, kukira kau tak akan peduli" ujar Harry kemudian menyuapkan bacon kemulutnya.

"Aku memang tidak peduli, Harry. Tapi ini kan wajib!" jawab Hermione dengan wajah masih panik. Hermione berpikir akan mengajak siapa. Tak ada satupun nama muncul dipikirannya. Hermione sampai lupa untuk menyentuh makanannya.

Hermione kemudian menghela napasnya. Menangkup kepalanya di tangan.

"Andai saja ada orang yang berinisiatif mengajakku seperti Viktor Krum dulu" Ujar Hermione, kemudian mendengus, tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi lagi. Mungkin waktu itu dia hanya (sangat) beruntung. Dan tiba-tiba wajah Ron seperti teringat sesuatu, kemudian dia melirik kearah Hermione.

"Oh iya, apa kau tidak pernah berhubungan dengan viktor lagi?" tanya Ron pada Hermione. Gadis itu mulai mengingat ingat sesuatu.

"Yah, dia semakin sibuk dengan latihan Quidditch nya dan tak pernah mengirimiku surat lagi. Dia juga sangat jauh kan? Bulgaria" jelas Hermione

Hermione kemudian mengingat Yule Ball tahun keempat. Dimana ia pergi dengan Viktor Krum. Hermione terus melamun, dan melamun, tanpa menyentuh makanannya.

"Makan Hermione, melamun saja kau" tegur Harry.

Hermione tersadar, kemudian mulai makan.

"Mukamu aneh" Harry memperhatikan wajah Hermione. Ron terkikik.

"Pasti dia sedang panik memikirkan pasangan untuk Yule Ball"

"Diam kau Ron" Hermione bangkit dan meninggalkan aula besar. Ron dan Harry kaget. "Hermione kau mau kemana?" Harry setengah berteriak. Hermione diam saja. Ron melirik piring Hermione. Makanannya masih utuh. Harry melirik Ron.

"Ron, kau ini"

"Aku dalam masalah" kini Ron yang menjadi panik.

.

Hermione melamun dengan tangan didagunya. Dia sudah menghabiskan tiga puluh menit hanya untuk terdiam sambil duduk malas di sofa merah. Sementara didepannya ada Malfoy sedang duduk sambil membaca Daily Prophet yang tadi pagi belum sempat ia baca. Dan sesekali ia melirik kearah Hermione.

"Muram sekali wajahmu itu"

Hermione mendongak, kemudian memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan mulai malfoy"

Draco mengangkat bahunya. Hermione masih memikirkan tentang Yule Ball. Kenapa harus ada yang namanya Yule Ball sih?! Batin Hermione. Hermione sebenarnya berharap akan diajak Ron, namun dia baru ingat kalau ada Lavender.

"Serius Granger, kau ini kenapa? Jelek sekali wajahmu itu" ujar Malfoy sambil terkikik dalam hati namun wajahnya cuek.

"Kau juga jelek asal kau tahu" Hermione langsung menjawab.

Draco mendengus. Hermione Granger selalu memiliki seribu macam kata untuk mengatai balik seseorang. Dan juga untuk berdebat dengan seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Sudah jawab saja" ujar Draco sambil membalik lembar Daily Prophetnya.

Hermione menghela napasnya.

"Aku bingung pergi ke Yule Ball dengan siapa" jawab Hermione dengan wajah masamnya. Oke dia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Yule Ball?" Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari artikel Daily Prophet menuju Hermione yang duduk di sofa merah depannya.

Hermione menoleh mendengar reaksi Draco yang terdengar seperti kaget, kemudian menyipitkan matanya melihat orang dihadapannya.

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu Malfoy"

Draco menggidikan bahunya. Matanya kembali kearah bacaannya sedari tadi, sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal yang membuat Hermione bingung sedari tadi.

"Aku memang tidak tahu"

Tentu saja.

"Kapan?" Draco kemudian bertanya.

"Minggu depan kata Ron"

Draco mengangguk. Kemudian wajahnya seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tidak pergi dengan weasel?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Padahal sudah sering diingatkan, tetap saja musang ini selalu memanggil sahabatnya dengan nama aneh.

"Malfoy, namanya Weasley" Hermione mengoreksi.

"Iya iya. Bagaimana?"

Hermione menghela napasnya. Lagi.

"Dia pergi dengan Lavender"

Lavender. Yeah, Lavender Brown. Satu alasan lagi untuk Hermione jarang bertemu Ron. Selain karena tugasnya sebagai ketua murid yang membuatnya sibuk.

Draco mengangguk lagi. Hermione kembali memikirkan akan pergi dengan siapa. Walau tak pernah ada hasilnya. Apa dia harus mengajak anak dari asrama lain? Ravenclaw misalnya? Ah, tidak mungkin anak perempuan yang mengajak anak laki-laki.

Dan tiba-tiba (entah dari mana) Draco dapat ide cemerlang. Dia melipat Daily Prophet dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Granger"

Hermione menoleh.

"Apa?"

Draco menarik napasnya. Sebenarnya dia ragu apa jawaban Hermione nanti setelah dia mengatakannya. Tapi kenapa juga seorang Malfoy harus ragu?

"Aku juga belum ada pasangan"

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang berarti dia bingung. Apa maksudnya si pirang ini.

"Lalu?"

Draco tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap mata cokelat Hermione sambil tersenyum. Ah tidak, menyeringai.

Kemudian bola mata Hermione membulat. Baru saja menganalisis maksud ucapan Si Pirang barusan.

"Maksudmu kita pergi bersama? Aku tak mau!" ujar Hermione tiba-tiba. Draco mendengus lagi. Perempuan ini benar benar keras kepala, batinnya. Draco menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau repot repot untuk mengurusi Yule Ball tak berguna ini" jelas Draco santai, tapi dengan sedikit nada memohon. Hermione terdiam. Benar juga orang ini. Dirinya juga masih banyak tugas. Buat apa mementingkan Yule Ball?

Tapi dia dan Draco Malfoy? Uggh, bukan kombinasi yang menarik sepertinya.

Hermione mulai memikirkan kata-kata untuk menolak ajakan (secara tidak langsung) dari Malfoy.

"Kenapa harus aku? Parkinson?" tanya Hermione.

"Pansy pergi dengan Blaise"

Hermione berpikir lagi. Kalau ia pergi dengan Malfoy, seluruh Hogwarts pasti akan sangat bingung plus kaget. Singa dan Ular? Sekali lagi, bukan kombinasi yang menarik.

Tapi, Persetan dengan reaksi orang-orang! Hermione tidak akan lagi menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mencari pasangan untuk Yule Ball tidak berguna. Lebih baik ia membaca sepuasnya di Perpustakaan.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, dan meyakinkan diri bahwa pergi dengan Malfoy tidak memalukan, Hermione memutuskan untuk setuju.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja"

Draco menyeringai kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"Nah, bagus. Sudahlah aku mau tidur" Draco hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hermione bangkit dari sofa merah kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dia berharap cepat terlelap karena besok ada ujian Ramuan dan dia harus ke perpustakaan dulu pagi-pagi. Untuk persiapan ujian.

.

Pukul 8 pagi. Hermione berjalan dari kamar Ketua Murid menuju Perpustakaan. Dia hendak mencari referensi untuk pelajaran Ramuan. Mungkin hari ini dia akan meminjam 2 atau 3 buku mengingat pelajaran ini memang cukup sulit untuknya. Tapi masalahnya Hermione sudah membaca hampir semua buku tentang ramuan yang ada di Perpustakaan. Jadi dia harus berusaha untuk mencari buku ramuan yang belum pernah ia baca sebelumnya. Dan saat sampai, Hermione bertemu dengan Harry dan Ron. Mereka sedang duduk kemudian Harry menoleh.

"Hermione" Harry menyadari kehadiran Hermione, kemudian tersenyum kearahnya.

"Oh hai Harry" Hermione membalas.

Harry tersenyum lega. Artinya Hermione tidak marah padanya. Sementara wajah Ron kebalikannya.

"H-hai Hermione"

Hermione memalingkan muka.

"Kau marah Hermione?" tanya Ron dengan sedikit khawatir. Dalam hati Hermione tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Sudahlah, kau banyak bicara. Lebih baik kau carikan saja aku buku tentang Ramuan. Sekarang" ujar Hermione dengan nada memerintah. Secepat kilat Ron langsung mencarikannya. Harry mendekat ke Hermione.

"Kejam sekali kau"

"Biar"

Harry dan Hermione kemudian terkikik memandangi Ron yang tengah kalang kabut. Kasihan juga Weasley satu ini, pikir Hermione.

"Granger, "

Seseorang mengagetkan Harry dan Hermione. Seseorang yang berambut pirang, berdasi hijau Slytherin.

Draco malfoy berdiri didepan mereka. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap kearah Hermione. "Apa kau lupa ada rapat dengan prefeks?" tanya draco dengan nada sarkastik. Hermione tertawa dengan dibuat-buat. "Mana mungkin aku lupa?" katanya sambil memutar bola mata cokelatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu cepat ikut aku!" perintah Draco. Hermione hanya mendengus. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka diperintah perintah. Apalagi dia memang ingin ke rapat itu sebentar lagi. Tapi keburu orang ini datang saja. Hermione kemudian melirik kearah Harry dan Ron.

"okay Harry, sampai jumpa dikelas ramuan! Aku ada rapat sebentar" Hermione melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan mengikuti malfoy. Harry memandangi mereka sambil tersenyum. Sesekali Hermione tertawa kearah Draco.

"Menurutmu mereka jadi akrab?" tanya Harry.

"Entahlah"

To be continued

* * *

 **Well, this is my first fiction of Harry Potter**

 **Hope you like it guys**

 **Leave your review and i will post next chapter**

 **Thank you**

 **-theredwood-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heads**

Chapter Two

theredwood

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

.

"Checkmate!" seru hermione dengan nada bangga. Sementara orang didepannya tampak kecewa.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini sangat jago" Hermione melipat tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, iya. Wingardium Leviosa"

Draco membuat alat wizard chess melayang kearah meja. Kemudian tangannya meraih gelas berisi Apple Tea. Buatan Hermione.

"Bagaimana?" jemari Hermione menunjuk kearah gelas yang digenggam Draco.

"Enak"

Gadis itu kemudian mengangguk angguk. Hermione bangkit dari sofa merah dan berjalan menuju rak bukunya dan mengambil The Quibbler. Dia mulai membuka lembaran The Quibbler yang baru dia beli dari -tiba wajah Draco menunjukan ekspresi seperti ingat sesuatu. Setelah menaruh gelas berisi Apple Tea ke meja, Draco kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka lemari pakaiannya. Karena penasaran Hermione mengikutinya. Hermione melihat Draco sedari tadi berusaha mencari sesuatu yang sepertinya susah ditemukan. Begitu lama, sampai akhirnya Hermione penasaran juga.

"Mencari apa?"

Draco menoleh, Hermione dibelakangnya "Tuksedo ku. Seingatku ada disini"

Draco terus mencari. Belum juga ketemu. Hermione kemudian berjalan kearah Draco, menggeser badannya dari depan lemari pakaiannya.

"Coba kucari"

Tak perlu waktu lama, Hermione sudah bisa menemukan tuksedo yang dari tadi Draco cari. Kemudian Hermione menyerahkan pada Draco tuksedo hitam dan sedikit garis Hijau, Dasar Slytherin.

"Matamu kemana?"

Draco terkekeh. Kemudian dia menggantung tuksedo nya dilemari, agar lebih mudah dicari. Draco membalikan badannya menghadap Hermione.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah menyiapkan baju?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja sudah" jawab Hermione.

"Baguslah, kupikir kau tak punya gaun. Soalnya, mana mungkin Troll cerewet sepertimu punya gaun" Draco sengaja menggoda Hermione supaya ia marah.

Hermione memukul pundak Draco keras keras. Dan tentu saja Slytherin Pirang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Sadis kau"

"Rasakan" Hermione tertawa. Gadis itu keluar dari kamar Draco menuju ruang rekreasi. Malfoy mengikuti dari belakang, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa. Kemudian Hermione berjalan kearah kamarnya, bersiap untuk tidur. Sebelum menutup pintu, dia teringat sesuatu. Dia membalikkan badannya menatap Draco yang sedang bermalas malasan di sofa.

"Oh ya Malfoy, tolong cuci gelasku"

Draco menoleh, mengerutkan alisnya.

"Enak saja"

Hermione melotot. Ia hampir saja mulai mengoceh, namun tiba tiba ia melipat tangannya sambil memberi tatapan angkuh pada Draco.

"Oh okay, tak ada lagi Apple Tea untukmu"

Mata Draco terbelalak.

"Iya, iya, aku cuci" Draco kemudian mengambil gelas Hermione. Sambil menatap Draco, Hermione menahan tawanya.

.

Aula Besar pukul 7 malam. Ruangan besar itu telah di dekorasi bagai Ballroom untuk pentas dansa. Dan ada orkestra kecil diujung sana, yang bertugas memainkan musik saat acara dansa untuk para murid tahun ke 6 dan 7. Semua anak telah berkumpul untuk Yule Ball tahun ke 6. Luna, Padma, dan Ginny sedang mengobrol selayaknya perempuan perempuan lain mengobrol dengan temannya.

Para murid tahun ke enam dan ke tujuh begitu bersemangat mengikuti yule ball. Membuat suasana Great Hall makin ramai. Acara hampir dimulai, Harry terlihat kebingungan.

"Harry, kau melihat Hermione?"

"Dari tadi dia belum datang" Harry menengok kanan kiri, mencari sosok sahabatnya.

"Yaampun, aku penasaran dia datang dengan siapa"

"Yah, aku juga" Harry menaikkan kedua alisnya tanda setuju.

Harry kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar aula. Kemudian dia melihat ada geng Slytherin diujung sana. Draco, Goyle, Zabini, dan Crabbe sedang mengobrol biasa. Ada juga Pansy dengan gaun hijaunya mengobrol dengan Astoria.

"Hei Drac, sebenarnya kau mengajak siapa sih? Kukira kau akan mengajak Tori" Goyle terlihat bertanya pada Draco.

"Mana mungkin, Tori diajak Julian Dorn, anak Hufflepuff" Draco memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Jadi kau mengajak siapa?"

Draco kemudian menyeringai. Goyle bingung.

"Lihat saja nanti"

Waktu berjalan dan Aula makin ramai. Terlihat Neville sedang mengajak Luna mengobrol. Ron juga sudah menemukan Lavender dari antara kerumunan orang sementara Harry memanggil Ginny yang sedang bersama Padma.

"Yaampun, jangan-jangan si keriting itu tidur lagi"

Draco mulai mencari cari Hermione yang tidak juga datang. Dan tak lama, Hermione memasuki Aula Besar. Dengan gaunnya yang berwarna hitam dan sedikit warna gold. Rambut keritingnya ia ikat dan menyisakan beberapa helai yang dibiarkan terurai disekitar telinganya. Ia kemudian melangkah menghampiri Draco sambil tersenyum kecil. Hermione benar benar terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Orang orang disekitar mereka memperhatikan Hermione yang berjalan semakin dekat kearah Draco. Hermione masih agak jauh. Refleks, Draco merapikan sedikit tuxedonya, kemudian rambut pirang platina nya.

Dan akhirnya Hermione berada tepat didepan Draco.

"Well, hai Granger"

Draco masih memandangi Hermione. Ternyata ini wujudnya kalau tidak pakai seragam.

Saat itu juga banyak mata yang memandang Hermione. Ginny dan Padma tampak tersenyum memperhatikan Hermione. Diujung sana, Ron berjalan mendekati Harry.

"Dia bukan Hermione" canda Ron.

"Ya kau benar, beda sekali dia" Harry tertawa.

"Tapi tunggu, Malfoy?!" Ron tercekat. Harry tak kalah kagetnya dari Ron. Kemudian Harry memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Aku tak percaya ini"

"Aku juga"

Sementara itu, Ginny berbisik kearah Padma.

"Kau lihat Hermione?"

Padma mencari sosoknya.

"Ya, aku lihat, gosh, dia cantik sekali"

Ginny tersenyum makin lebar sampai akhirnya dia menyadari siapa laki-laki didepan Hermione.

"Malfoy?"

Seketika musik mulai dimainkan. Draco menawarkan tangannya kearah gadis bergaun hitam itu. Hermione tersenyum kemudian menyambut tangan Draco. Dan mereka mulai berdansa.

"Kau bukan Granger"

Draco memutar badan Hermione. Alunan musik memenuhi Aula.

"Maksudmu?"

Tangan Hermione menyentuh pundak Draco. Tatapannya tertuju pada putra Lucius satu ini.

"Kau tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya penampilanmu kacau"

Draco menyeringai ditengah-tengah mereka berdansa. Hermione terlihat sebal.

"Kalau biasanya aku kacau, jadi penampilanku hari ini seperti apa?" tanya Hermione. Wajah Draco memunculkan semburat merah kecil. Sementara berdansa, Draco menjawab

"Yah, ehm" Draco berpura pura batuk.

"Hm?" Hermione seakan bertanya.

"Yah, kau manis hari ini, itu saja"

Wajah Draco makin memanas. Hermione juga mulai merasakan hangat pipinya. Manis?

Alunan musik berhenti. Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Draco. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berjalan kearah meja dan mengambil dua gelas minuman. Kemudian memberikan salah satunya ke Hermione.

"Thanks"

Draco mengangguk. Hermione tersenyum kearah Draco. Lebih tepatnya seperti menahan tawa.

"Apa?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak tidak, hanya saja sekarang kau tidak seperti Malfoy yang menyebalkan seperti dulu. Kau sekarang malah jadi seperti malfoy-anak-baik. Tidak mungkin!" Hermione kembali tertawa dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Aku menyebalkan?"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Hermione.

"Tentu saja! Kau tak tahu?"

Hermione menyeringai, seperti Draco.

"Kau jujur sekali"

Hermione tertawa.

"Buat apa aku harus bilang kalau kau baik?"

"Aku memang baik" Draco menyeringai. Hermione menepuk pundak draco sedikit keras. Tak ingin memancing keramaian. Draco meringis kesakitan.

"Yah, kau masih sama seperti biasa"

Hermione tertawa kecil. Draco ikut tertawa melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Ginny dan Harry datang menghampiri Hermione dan Draco.

"Hermione!" Panggil Ginny.

Seketika itu Hermione menoleh. Ginny mengenakan gaun cokelatnya. Dan rambutnya dikuncir kuda.

"Oh hai Ginny, Harry"

Harry tersenyum, kemudian melayangkan pandangannya pada Draco.

"Malfoy? Tak kusangka Hermione" ujar Harry sambil terkekeh. Ginny menyenggol Harry.

"Harry, mereka kan malu"

Hermione terlihat kaget.

"Apa?! Bukan, bukan, Harry berhenti tertawa!" Hermione gelagapan dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku cuma malas mencari pasangan, supaya tidak repot ya aku bersama si pirang uban satu ini saja"

"Apa maksudmu, keriting mengembang!" Draco membalas Hermione.

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya.

Harry memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit karena menahan tawa.

Ginny melihat suasana jadi awkward di sekitar sini.

"Baiklah Hermione, aku dan Hermione duluan ya" Ginny pamit kemudian pergi setelah anggukan Hermione.

Setelah Ginny dan Harry berlalu dari pandangan mereka, tiba-tiba malah Crabbe, Goyle, dan Zabini yang datang. Tampaknya mereka ingin memastikan apa Draco benar-benar mengajak Hermione. Dan dengan beberapa langkah, mereka mendekati Draco dan Hermione.

"Drac" sapa Goyle.

"Oh, hei, dimana Pansy dan Tori?" tanya Draco pada teman-teman Slytherinnya.

Blaise memutar matanya.

"Biasalah, urusan-cewek"

Jawabnya sambil memberi tanda kutip dengan tangannya pada kata urusan-cewek. Draco mengangguk angguk mengerti. Crabbe kemudian melirik kearah Hermione.

"Oh hai Granger, aku hampir lupa menyapa mu" sapa Crabbe dengan nada biasa.

Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak bersama Potter dan Weasley?" Blaise berbasa-basi karena tahu suasana menjadi awkward. Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan Gryffindor didepannya ini.

"Mereka, ehm, mungkin bersama yang lain" jawab Hermione asal. Dia juga merasakan canggung. Rasanya aneh kalau dikelilingi Slytherin seperti ini. Blaise kemudian hanya menjawab dengan 'oh' singkat.

Goyle kemudian mendekati Draco, kemudian sedikit berbisik,

"Drac, kau mengajak Granger?!"

Draco terkekeh. Walaupun pelan, Hermione dapat mendengar hal itu. Hermione makin merasa canggung saja berada disekitaran kawan Malfoy ini. Mana dari tadi mereka mengobrol satu sama lain dan Hermione diacuhkan.

"Tidak usah terkejut begitu, aku hanya malas mencari pasangan Goyle. Bukannya aku memang ingin mengajaknya, aku tak mau repot"

Goyle memberikan tatapan tak yakin. "Alasan apa itu?"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya"

"Sudah jelas Drac aku tak percaya! Dengan Granger? Bahkan kau memanggilnya mudblood"

"Aku sudah tidak memanggilnya mudblood lagi"

Mata Goyle membulat. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Draco menghela napas.

"Aku mengatainya mudblood di perpustakaan, dan dia malah nangis. Aku malah jadi bingung kalau dia menangis seperti itu. Ya sudah lah aku minta maaf saja, lagipula aku ini gentlemen"

Goyle menunjukan ekspresi menahan tawa.

"Terserah kau saja"

Hermione mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Akhirnya dia berjalan pelan-pelan meninggalkan kerumunan Slytherin itu. Setelah lolos dari mereka, Hermione mulai mencari cari teman teman perempuannya, Ginny, Luna, Padma, siapa sajalah yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol. Dan akhirnya mata Hermione menemukan Luna dan Parvati diujung Aula Besar. Kakinya melangkah mendekati mereka, Luna dan Parvati menyadari kehadiran Hermione.

"Hai Hermione" sapa Luna.

"Oh, Hai" balas Hermione dengan nada malas.

"Kau kenapa? Dimana Malfoy? Setahuku tadi kau bersamanya"

Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Yah, aku baru saja lolos dari kumpulan geng Slytherin yang sedang mengobrol, termasuk si pirang itu. Kalian tahu? Berada didekat mereka itu membuat suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Jadi ya aku diam-diam pergi saja"

Kata Hermione berpanjang lebar.

Luna dan Parvati saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum.

"Jujur Hermione aku benar-benar kaget kau datang dengan Draco Malfoy. Bagaimana dia mengajak mu hah?!" tanya Parvati dengan wajah sangat-sangat-sangat penasaran. Wajah Luna juga menunjukkan yang sama. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa semua orang harus bertanya seperti itu sih?! Ginny,Harry, Goyle, dan kalian! Memangnya aneh ya?" kata Hermione. Namun wajah Luna dan Parvati masih sama.

"Jadi begini, aku dan Malfoy sama-sama belum dapat pasangan yule ball. Kita berdua malas mencarinya jadi yasudah kita pergi berdua saja. Sederhana"

Luna dan Parvati memasang wajah kecewa.

"Ayolah, kalian mengharapkan apa memangnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya kupikir kau cocok juga dengan Malfoy" jawab Luna. Dengan wajah polosnya.

"Cocok?! Tidak mungkin!" Hermione melipat tangannya.

"Tapi Hermione, kau tidak pernah terlihat bertengkar lagi dengan Malfoy. Apa dia sudah berubah?" tanya Parvati.

"Yah dia tidak memanggilku mudblood lagi"

Tentu saja. Luna dan Parvati terkejut. Kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Benar Hermione?" tanya Luna. Hermione hanya mengangguk sambil kebingungan. Memikirkan kenapa kedua temannya ini tertawa.

"Mungkin dia suka padamu" ujar Parvati tiba-tiba. Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lucu kau" Hermione santai.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki datang menghampiri mereka yang dari tadi mengobrol. Neville yang datang.

"Boleh ku pinjam Luna?" tanya Neville. Hermione dan Parvati tertawa kemudian mengangguk. Luna kemudian berjalan bersama Neville.

"Oh iya Hermione, aku harus mencari Padma dulu sebentar, aku duluan ya" kata Parvati. Hermione kemudian mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dan akhirnya, Hermione sendirian. Dia melihat kesekeliling Aula. Tak terasa sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Namun Aula masih lumayan ramai. Hermione hanya terdiam sambil mendengar alunan musik yang sedari tadi terus saja dimainkan. Dilihatnya Ron masih mengajak Lavender berdansa, dan perempuan-perempuan HufflePuff mengobrol dengan asiknya. Dilihatnya juga Percy dan Penelope berjalan-jalan disekeliling aula besar. Dan tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundak Hermione. Dan Hermione langsung menoleh.

"Malfoy?"

Draco menghela napasnya dan menunjukkan wajah malasnya kearah Hermione yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Tiba-tiba kau menghilang. Kau disini ternyata, aku mencarimu, Granger" kata Draco dengan sedikit nada lega karena akhirnya menemukan teman seasramanya itu yang tiba-tiba saja tadi pergi begitu teman-teman Slytherinnya menghampiri mereka.

Hermione sedikit terkejut. Malfoy mencarinya? Untuk apa juga? Sebenarnya Hermione pikir dia dan Draco hanya akan berdansa saja, setelah itu kembali dengan teman masing masing. Mungkin Draco akan menghabiskan sisa waktu Yule Ball nya untuk mengobrol bersama Pansy, Goyle, dan beberapa teman Slytherinnya yang lain.

Tapi ternyata tidak, Draco mencarinya. Dan Hermione masih mengerutkan alisnya karena tidak tahu apa maksud Draco dengan 'aku mencarimu Granger'

Entahlah, Hermione memutuskan untuk diam saja. Bukan apa-apa kan?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi tadi? Ada masalah dengan teman-temanku?" tanya Draco. Hermione tertawa kecil

"Tidak, tidak, hanya saja aku merasa aneh. Kenapa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu. Yah jadi aku pergi saja" jelas Hermione. Masih melayangkan pandangannya kesekeliling aula. Draco kemudian melirik Hermione.

"Hei Granger,"

Gadis itu menoleh.

"Apa?" jawab hermione dengan nada ketus.

"Ah yasudahlah," malfoy mendengus.

"Apa malfoy?"

Draco menyeringai.

"Aku lapar"

Hermione terdiam. Diingatnya tadi dia belum makan sore. Seperti biasa, menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

"Wah, aku juga"

Hermione menyentuh perutnya yang belum diisi karena waktu makannya tadi tersita karena Ginny bersikeras untuk mendandaninya.

"Aku juga tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Seperti pesta dansa kuno saja" tambah Draco. Hermione berpikir sebentar.

"Malfoy, sepertinya aku masih punya roti, keju, dan sedikit peanut butter di asrama"

Draco diam, kemudian menoleh.

"La-lu?"

"Ayo kembali keasrama, cacing di perutku sudah merengek minta makan"

Draco tersenyum.

"Kau yang buat semua ya"

"Enak saja! Help me or no sandwich for you"

Draco tertawa. Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar menuju asrama.

.

Hermione berjalan-jalan disekitaran Kementrian Sihir. Semua orang tampak tersenyum melihatnya dan menyapanya dengan sopan.

"Selamat pagi Mrs Malfoy"

Tunggu, mrs Malfoy?

Hermione kemudian berjalan lagi.

"Minister, kita ada rapat hari ini" ujar seseorang yang tak dikenal Hermione. Minister? Dia menteri sihir sekarang?

"Good morning Mrs Malfoy" seseorang menyapa nya lagi. Dan seseorang lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Kenapa dia dipanggil mrs Malfoy?

Hermione kemudian merasa bingung.

Bingung.

Sangat bingung.

Dan..

"Hoi Granger!"

Hermione membuka matanya perlahan. Samar-samar terlihat ada seseorang didepannya. Rambutnya pirang dan wajahnya begitu dekat. Hermione mulai memicingkan mata. Hingga akhirnya dia dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Gosh! Malfoy!" jerit Hermione. Kemudian dia melompat sangking kagetnya. Matanya membelalak menatap Draco yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya, menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kekamarku?!" tanya Hermione. Draci mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak dikunci, dan aku datang karena suara berisikmu"

Hermione mengambil gelas berisi air dari nakasnya.

"Dari tadi kau mengigau terus, kubangunkan saja" jelas Draco. Hermione masih membelalakan matanya kearah Draco.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Draco melirik kearah jam tangannya.

"Jam 4. Pagi"

"Masih pagi buta ternyata! Kau membangunkanku saat aku sedang mimpi indah Malfoy!" Hermione mulai mengoceh.

"Mimpi indah?" Draco menyengir sekaligus bingung apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Gryffindor keriring satu ini.

"Ya, mimpi indah. Yang kemudian menjadi buruk. Sangat buruk"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu apa sih?"

"Ah sudahlah tidak usah dibahas, aku malu sekali menceritakannya" tandas Hermione. Tapi tanpa Draco perlu berbicara Hermione sudah tahu bahwa pirang satu ini tetap menanti jawabannya. Hermione kemudian menghela napasnya.

"Aku mimpi jadi menteri sihir tadi"

"Pffft.." Draco tampak menahan tawanya.

"Bagus kalau cuma mimpi" tambah Draco. Hermione langsung memukulnya keras.

"Aduh, sakit bodoh! Nah, bagus kan? Apa buruknya?"

Hermione terdiam sesaat. Memikirkan mimpinya tadi.

"Aku dipanggil dengan nama aneh. Aku dipanggil.."

"Hmm?"

"Mrs. Malfoy"

Hening.

Hermione menatap draco takut-takut. Penasaran apa reaksinya nanti.

"Astaga! Hahahaha.."

Draco terbahak-bahak. Hermione makin tidak mengerti.

"Yaampun Granger, baru ke Yule Ball sekali denganku, kau langsung bermimpi begitu. Memangnya aku ini keren sekali ya?"

Hermione membuka mulutnya.

"Diam kau Malfoy! Aku juga mana mau! Sudahlah, aku mau lanjut tidur saja" kata Hermione sambil hendak menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Sudah setengah 5, Granger"

Hermione tidak jadi memejamkan matanya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanya Hermione. Draco berpikir sebentar.

"Kau mau cokelat?"

Hermione diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

Draco berjalan keluar menuju pantry, memanaskan cokelat, kemudian menuangkannya ke dua gelas berwarna hitam. Draco kemudian berjalan kembali kekamar Hermione. Draco lalu menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas itu. Hermione mengambil lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

"Terima Kasih"

Draco tersenyum. Kemudian menyesap cokelat yang dibuatnya sendiri sambil duduk di sisi ranjang Hermione. Mereka kemudian mengobrol, dan sesekali bercanda hingga Hermione tertawa keras dan membuat kasurnya bergerak gerak. Dan Hermione juga bercerita tentang tugas ketua murid yang menurutnya terlalu melelahkan kepada Draco, dan mendiskusikannya bersama sampai matahari memunculkan dirinya.

Draco bangkit dari sisi ranjang Hermione, dan membuka tirai jendela kamar Hermione. Cahaya matahari pagi langsung menerobos masuk kekamar Hermione. Hermione menyipitkan matanya karena silau matahari. Draco menoleh kearah Hermione.

"Selamat Pagi" kata Draco.

Hermione tersenyum kemudian tertawa kecil. "Pagi, Malfoy"

Draco mengambil gelas dari tangan Hermione kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Hermione tersenyum saat Draco menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

"Hermione!"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menoleh. Ternyata Ginny yang sedang memanggilnya. Hermione tersenyum kemudian berjalan kearah Ginny.

"Hai Ginny! Ada apa?"

Ginny kemudian menarik Hermione ke bangku yang paling dekat dari mereka.

"Ada apa sih?" Hermione kebingungan.

"Aku hanya masih penasaran tentang kau dan Malfoy" jelas Ginny. Hermione memutar bola matanya, malas. Sudah berapa kali orang bertanya seperti ini.

"Ginny, kami biasa saja. Hanya pergi Yule Ball bersama, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hermione. Ginny malah tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tak tahu? Semua orang bergosip kalau kalian itu jadian! Astaga jadi itu cuma gosip? Aku kecewa"

"Apa?! Orang-orang benar benar gila! Aku hanya pergi Yule Ball dengan Malfoy lalu semua orang berpikir berlebihan seperti itu?" Hermione mulai mengoceh. Apa semua orang menghiraukan Yule Ball kemarin? Batinnya.

Ginny kemudian mulai tersenyum senyum sendiri.

Hermione meliriknya.

"Hei?"

Ginny tersadar.

"Ah iya?" Ginny berusaha fokus pada hermione.

"Masih memikirkan aku dan Malfoy?"

Ginny tertawa.

"Kau tidak tahu semua orang merasa kalian itu cocok!"

Kini malah Hermione yang tertawa.

"Sick. Sudahlah, ayo cepat ke Aula" seru Hermione sambil merangkul Ginny kemudian berjalan menuju Great Hall.

Hermione dan Ginny memasuki Aula. Ginny menyapa Harry dan Ron. Hermione mengambil tempat duduk dan menyuruh Ginny duduk disebelahnya.

Hermione melayangkan pandangan dan menemukan Draco duduk disebelah Pansy Parkinson. Pansy tampak antusias mengajak Draco berbicara. Namun Draco tampak kewalahan menanggapinya dan hanya menjawab 'ya' 'oke' 'iya', sambil tersenyum pasrah. Hermione terkikik melihatnya. Kasihan Malfoy.

Dan tiba-tiba suara Ginny mengagetkan Hermione.

"Kau bohong" Ginny tampak tersenyum senyum.

Hermione menoleh.

"I'm what?" Hermione ikut tersenyum menahan tawa karena menatap Ginny tersenyum senyum sendiri seperti orang sakit.

"You're lying, Hermione"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku lihat dari tadi kau melihat Malfoy dan Pansy. Ada apa ini Hermione?" Senyum Ginny makin melebar. Lebih tepatnya cengiran.

Hermione hanya tertawa saja menanggapi Ginny. Tampaknya ada kesamaan antara dia dan Draco. Sama-sama punya teman yang berisik.

.

"The game begin!"

Madam Hooch memulai pertandingan Quidditch antara Hufflepuff dan Slytherin. Para pendukung Hufflepuff maupun Slytherin terus menyemangati para pemain. Penonton dari Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw tampak tenang saja mengikuti jalannya pertandingan. Hermione duduk dibagian depan tribun penonton. Disebelah kirinya ada Seamus sementara di sebelah kanannya Ron.

Hermione dengan santai menyimak pertandingan Quidditch ini. Ia melayangkan pandangannya kearah para pemain Slytherin, dan menemukan Draco Malfoy sebagai seeker disana. Rambut pirang platina nya melambai-lambai diterpa angin. Wajah Draco terlihat kaget karena matanya tiba-tiba menemukan Golden Snitch. Hermione tertawa melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" Ron penasaran mengapa tiba-tiba Hermione tertawa. Perempuan itu menoleh.

"Hah? Oh, tidak ada" jawab Hermione. Kemudian diam-diam terkikik melihat Draco. Tapi kenapa?

Pandangan Hermione beralih kearah para pemain HufflePuff. Ada Brian Phills disana sebagai Beater. Hermione melihat Brian terus melaju dengan sapu terbangnya.

Dia kemudian tiba-tiba teringat bahwa pada tahun ke 4 ia pernah menyukai Brian Phills. Dan Brian adalah orang yang pertama kali Hermione pernah sukai. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu Hermione sudah merasa biasa saja terhadap anak Hufflepuff itu. Hermione mengubah arah pandangannya dan menemukan Draco.

Draco Malfoy dengan sapu terbangnya terus mengejar Golden Snitch. Mata Hermione terus menatap bagaimana Draco terbang, bagaimana rambutnya tertiup angin, dan bagaimana gerak bola matanya. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, Draco menoleh dan mendapati Hermione tengah memperhatikannya.

Seringaian terbentuk diwajah Draco yang tengah menatap Hermione. Gadis berambut cokelat itu tersenyum lebar. Didalam hatinya dia bertanya, 'dia ini bodoh atau apa cepat kejar snitch nya'

Seakan tau pikiran Hermione, Draco kembali melaju mengejar golden snitch. Draco terus melaju, dan melaju. Draco mempercepat lajunya dan akhirnya , tangannya menangkap golden snitch yang lincah itu.

"Slytherin win!"

Para murid Slytherin bersorak gembira. Draco Malfoy melambai lambaikan snitch kearah penonton. Hermione tertawa, sombong sekali dia, batinnya.

Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa merah ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Menonton pertandingan Quidditch membuatnya cukup lelah. Hermione sudah menyalakan perapian karena udara mulai dingin. Pintu ruangan terbuka. Draco Malfoy masuk dengan seragam Quidditch nya. Dia tersenyum lebar.

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau hah? Senang?" Hermione kemudian terkekeh. Draco terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen ukuran jumbo. Draco memutar matanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menangkap snitch! Aku tidak boleh bangga hah?"

"Boleh sih" jawab Hermione cuek.

"Ah sudahlah, kau tidak seru"

Draco duduk di sofa merah didepan Hermione. Draco tampak memijat-mijat punggungnya. Hermione menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Capek?" tanya Hermione.

"Punggungku pegal sekali. Pijati aku cepat!" perintah Draco. Kemudian dia terkekeh. Hermione membelalakan matanya.

"Apa?! Tentu saja aku tak mau" tolak Hermione. Draco sudah menyangka Hermione tidak akan mau.

"Kau mau cokelat panas tidak?" tanya Draco. Hermione menghela napas.

"Dasar kau. Yasudah aku mau. Kalau begitu sana cepat buatkan cokelat!" kini malah Hermione yang balik memerintah.

"Iya iya" Draco bangkit dan berjalan kearah Pantry. Dia memanaskan dua gelas cokelat panas. Draco menggengam gelas itu di kedua tangannya dan menyodorkan salah satunya kearah Hermione. Draco kemudian duduk disebelah Hermione. Kemudian meminum cokelat panas itu. Hermione merasa hangat karena cokelat panas itu. Tak lama Draco membalikan badannya.

"Sudah minumnya, cepat pijati" perintah Draco.

"Iya-iya"

Hermione mulai memijat pundak Draco. Sebenarnya dia malas, tapi demi cokelat.

"Agak ke kanan" Draco menggumam.

"Banyak perintah kau ini" Hermione berkomentar. Namun dia menurut saja. Dia kembali memijat pundak Draco. Samar samar tercium wangi tubuh Draco. Walaupun baru saja bertanding Quidditch tubuhnya tidak menjadi bau. Hermione yang menghirup napas terus saja merasakan harum tubuh pangeran Slytherin itu. Matanya terpejam. Refleks ia terus membaui tubuh teman asramanya itu. Tepat sebelum Hermione terlalu jauh dan menjadi mabuk, tak lama kemudian Draco menepuk nepuk tangan Hermione.

"Sudah sudah, aku mau mandi saja" ujar Draco mengagetkan Hermione. Hermione melepas tangannya dari pundak Draco.

"Terima kasih"

Hermione mengangguk. Tangannya menggapai gelas berisi cokelat panas dan menyesapnya lagi. Sementara Draco berjalan kearah Kamar Mandi. Dan Hermione tersenyum memandangi pundak Draco yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

Pagi hari pukul 7. Draco terbangun karena mencium aroma roti panggang yang begitu terasa sampai kedalam kamarnya. Draco memakai kausnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Dia melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga, berjalan menuju meja makan kecil didekat pantry, kemudiamn duduk di salah satu kursinya. Hermione dengan rambutnya diikat seperti sedang membuat sesuatu. Ia membalikan badan dengan piring besar ditangannya, mendapati Draco sudah ada dimeja itu.

"Yaampun Malfoy, aku kaget"

Draco tersenyum kecil.

"Apa itu?" tanya Draco sambil menatap piring yang dipegang Hermione.

"Oh ini, aku baru saja membuat French Toast. Kau mau Malfoy?"

Draco mengangguk. Hermione mengambil dua piring kemudian membagi French Toast itu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Draco tentunya. Sementara Draco menuangkan teh untuk mereka berdua. Hermione mulai memakan French Toast nya.

"Biasanya jam segini kau sudah ke Kelas?" kata Draco.

"Ini hari Minggu, kau ingat?"

Draco mengangguk. Dia kembali mengunyah. Harum roti yang dibuat Hermione benar benar menggugah selera makannya. Dan Draco makin lahap memakannya. Hermione tertawa.

"Tenang Malfoy, aku bisa buat lagi kalau kau mau, santai saja makannya"

Draco tersadar kemudian buru-buru menenggak air mengingat dia hampir tersedak. Kemudian dia terkekeh.

"Ini enak, Granger. Aku tak tahu kau bisa masak" komentar Draco. Hermione tersenyum. "Makanlah" katanya. Draco mengangguk kemudian kembali makan. Dan kembali lahap. Hermione jadi tidak bisa makan. Dia terus saja memandangi Draco yang sedang makan sambil tersenyum.

Hermione akhirnya merasakan juga roti buatannya. Walaupun hanya sedikit karena melihat Draco makan sudah membuatnya kenyang. Bagaimana lagi? Draco makan seperti gelandangan. Setelah makan dia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku akan mandi duluan" seru Hermione. Draco mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Granger!"

Hermione menoleh.

"Roti mu belum habis, boleh untukku?" tanya Draco. Wajahnya penuh harap. Hermione menahan tawanya menatap Draco.

"Boleh boleh, makanlah" jawab Hermione. Tersenyum, kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Hermione yang baru saja selesai mandi berjalan menuju Ruang Rekreasi. Rambutnya diikat. Dia memakai kaus berwarna hitam dan jaket berwarna biru pastel, juga celana jeans. Hermione memakai tas selempang yang ia dapat dari Luna sebagai hadiah Ruang Rekreasi, ada Draco disana yang sedang duduk sambil membaca Daily Prophet. Draco menyadari kehadiran Hermione kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kearah perempuan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Draco.

"Aku mau ke Ladang Bunga yang ada didekat Hutan"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

"Mau apa?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Mau apa? Aku mau bersantai. Melihat bunga, burung, yah, menyegarkan pikiran pokoknya" jelas Hermione. Draco mengangguk.

"Oh ya, boleh aku ikut?" tanya Draco. Kini giliran Hermione yang bingung.

"Err, boleh, tapi untuk apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya bosan. Boleh kan? Aku mau mandi, tunggu ya!" seru Draco, kemudian berjalan cepat kearah Kamar mandi. Hermione yang bingung hanya bisa duduk menunggu Draco.

Setelah beberapa saat, Draco kembali keruang rekreasi. Dia memakai kaus hitam polos dan celana jeans.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Draco. Hermione kemudian bangkit dari sofa merah nya.

"Iya. Ayo jalan" jawabnya. Mereka berdua keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid.

.

Hermione dan Draco berjalan berdampingan disektar ladang bunga. Hermione tersenyum kearah bunga kosmos yang menyapanya. Hermione tak pernah bosan akan keindahan ladang ini. Langit pagi yang cerah menambah keindahannya. Burung burung kecil menyanyi dan berterbangan. Hermione kemudian menoleh kearah Draco disebelahnya.

"Hari minggu seperti ini kenapa kau tidak bersama dengan teman-temanmu Malfoy?" tanya Hermione. Draco menghela napasnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka sekarang jadi narsis"

Hermione tertawa. "Maksudmu narsis itu seperti apa?" katanya.

"Yah, mereka jadi sering mendekati para perempuan. Aku benar-benar tidak suka. Mereka jadi menjijikan"

"Jadi maksudmu mereka sedang mencari pacar, begitu?" tanya Hermione.

"Yah, semacam itulah" jawab Draco santai, sambil mulai mencabut rumput, merobek-robeknya, kemudian menerbangkannya.

"Kau sendiri Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku? Aku sih biasa saja. Menurutku hal itu tidak terlalu penting sih."

"Tapi kau pernah berhubungan dengan seseorang kan?" tanya Hermione.

Draco mengangguk.

"Aku dulu pernah berpacaran dengan anak Ravenclaw. Tapi aku sekarang bahkan tidak ingat dia"

Hermione tertawa.

"Kau sendiri, Granger?" tanya Draco.

"Aku sih belum pernah, tapi aku pernah menyukai seseorang."

"Siapa? Potter? Weasel?"

Hermione memukul pundak Draco dan lagi-lagi dia merasa kesakitan.

"Maaf maksudku Weasley"

"Bukan bukan, aku tidak pernah menyukai Harry ataupun Ron. Yah Ron pernah, sebentar. Aku pernah menyukai Brian Phills" jelas Hermione.

Draco membuka mulutnya menjadi seperti huruf 'o'.

Mereka berdua berjalan lagi. Hermione melihat burung-burung sedang mendarat disekitar ladang. Hermione mengeluarkan beberapa biji-bijian dari dalam tasnya, kemudian memberi makan para burung sambil tersenyum lebar. Para burung berkumpul menikmati biji-bijian dari Hermione.

"Hei Malfoy, kau mau memberi makan para burung ini juga?" tawar Hermione. Draco mengangguk, kemudian mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Hermione. Kemudian ia memberi makan para burung itu.

"Jangan dilempar keras, Malfoy" seru Hermione.

"Bawel kau!"

Hermione tertawa.

Hermione dan Draco beristirahat dibawah pohon Oak. Mereka duduk sambil menikmati pandangan disekitarnya. Matahari makin terik. Tapi tidak terlalu panas.

"Kenapa kau suka menghabiskan waktu diladang seperti ini?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba. Hermione masih memandangi sekitarnya.

"Aku merasa damai disini. Anginnya, pemandangan nya, dan juga favoritku, bunga kosmos yang menghias ladang ini. Aku bisa berlama-lama disini" Jelas Hermione. Draco memperhatikan bagaimana Hermione menjelaskan bahwa ia begitu menyukai tempat ini. Bagaiman angin membuat helai-helai rambutnya bergerak-gerak. Bagaimana bulu matanya saat ia berkedip. Tangan Draco kemudian menggapai setangkai bunga kosmos kemudian memetiknya. Kemudian Draco menyelipkan bunga kosmos itu ditelinga Hermione. Tidak bermaksud apapun, hanya saja tangannya seperti bergerak sendiri. Hermione begitu kaget kemudian menoleh. Tangannya menyentuh bunga kosmos itu yang sudah ada ditelinganya. Draco tersenyum kecil kearah Hermione, kemudian dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sekelilingnya. Hermione membalas senyum dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Terima kasih, Malfoy"

Senyum Draco melebar.

Mereka berdua kembali menatapi keindahan ladang kosmos pagi itu.

.

"Hermione!" Ginny berteriak memanggil gadis berambut cokelat itu. Hermione menghampirinya kemudian menutup mulut adik Ron Weasley itu.

"Kau lupa ini Perpustakaan? Bagaimana kalau Madam Pince dengar?" Hermione berbisik, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Ginny. Perempuan dengan rambut ginger itu pun terkekeh. "Maaf maaf"

Hermione dan Ginny mengambil tempat duduk yang dekat dengan rak buku besar. Hermione mengambil buku yang sudah lama ini sedang ia baca. Ginny dengan tiba-tiba menutup buku yang sedang dibaca Hermione.

"Hermione kau tidak akan baca buku sekarang" kata Ginny. Hermione memasang tampang bingungnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Ginny mendekatkan wajahnya. Kemudian berbicara dengan suara kecil namun terdengar sangat semangat.

"Padma dan Parvati Patil! Mereka kemarin melihatmu dan Malfoy di Ladang Kosmos!" seru Ginny antusias. Hermione mendengus kecil.

"Lalu masalahnya apa, Ginny sayang?"

Ginny kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar. Dia seperti hendak berkata sesuatu, namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menimpali perkataan Ginny.

"Tidak ada masalah Hermione. Mereka hanya melihat bagaimana Malfoy menyelipkan bunga ditelingamu. Yaampun Hermione ternyata gosip tentang Yule Ball itu benar!"

Luna Lovegood berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas. Dia juga terlihat semangat seperti Ginny. Dia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Ginny.

"Kau juga sudah dengar, Luna?" tanya Ginny.

"Yah, lebih tepatnya sudah mulai banyak yang tahu" jawab Luna. Hermione terbelalak kaget.

"Apa?!" Hermione mengusap usap wajahnya. Dia jadi kelihatan seperti orang frustasi.

"Semua orang jadi berlebihan sekarang." gumam Hermione. "Ah, yasudahlah, aku juga tidak perduli" kata Hermione sambil kembali membuka lembaran bukunya.

"Oh ayolah Hermione, kau tidak bisa menjelaskan sesuatu lagi kepada teman-temanmu yang penasaran ini?" tanya Luna. Lebih tepatnya mendesak.

"Tidak ada Luna. Tidak ada apa-apa" jelas Hermione. Matanya kembali ke bukunya. Luna dan Ginny mendengus kecewa. Ginny mengangkat kedua bahunya. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Hermione mulai membaca tiap halaman bukunya. Hingga akhirnya dia mengingat sesuatu. Dia ingat bagaimana waktu itu Malfoy menemaninya di Ladang Kosmos.

Kemudian Hermione tersadar. Ayolah Hermione! Kau jadi aneh begini.

Hermione tertawa dalam hatinya. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

to be continued

 **Leave your review if you read this fiction**

 **Thank you so so so much**

 **theredwood**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heads**

Chapter Three

theredwood

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

 **.**

Draco Malfoy tengah duduk di Sofa Merah ruang rekreasi. Walaupun perapian menyala namun wajahnya tetap pucat seperti orang kedinginan. Ia sedang berkutat dengan beberapa lembar perkamen dan pena. Sesekali ia menggaruk garuk kepalanya, terlihat seperti orang kebingungan.

Hermione keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga, memasuki ruang rekreasi ketua murid, dan duduk di sofa merah seberang Draco. Tangannya memegang nampan dengan Teko dan dua cangkir, kemudian ia letakkan dimeja sebelah sofa merah. Hermione menuangkan teh kesalah satu cangkir itu. Sebelum cangkir kedua, ia menoleh kearah Draco.

"Kau mau teh malfoy?"

Draco meliriknya. Teh yang dibuat Hermione benar benar harum. Namun ada hal yang lebih penting harus ia kerjakan.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih"

Hermione kemudian tidak jadi menuangkan kecangkir satunya.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau nanti kau mau bilang padaku" Hermione kemudian meletakkan tekonya di meja dengan pelan. Draco tersenyum kecil kearah Hermione.

"Terima kasih"

Hermione menyesap Earl Grey tea yang ia buat. Membuka lembaran witch weekly. Udara malam hari yang biasanya dingin dapat hilang karena perapian yang menyala. Namun itu sepertinya tidak terlalu berdampak pada Draco.

Hermione menatap Draco diseberangnya. Wajah Hermione bingung menatap Draco yang seperti orang frustasi.

"Kau ini kenapa, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione. Pandangan Draco beralih ke beberapa buku referensinya, yang tak kunjung membuatnya berhenti frustasi.

"Dasar buku-buku tak berguna. Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas Ramuan essai dua perkamen, Granger. Kau sudah?" Draco balik bertanya. Hermione hanya mengangguk. Dia sudah mengerjakannya dari lama sekali. Hermione dan otak pintarnya.

"Buku-buku ini sama sekali tidak memberiku ide" Draco menggerutu. Dia menutup muka dengan telapak tangannya. Dia begitu menyerah dengan tugas ini. Walaupun dia tidak seharusnya begitu. Dia adalah murid terpintar kedua di Hogwarts, setelah Hermione tentunya.

Hermione menaruh gelas tehnya ke meja kecil disebelahnya. Dia kemudian bangkit, dan berjalan kearah rak buku kecil di ruang rekreasi. Hermione terlihat mencari-cari sebuah buku, kemudian menemukannya. Buku yang lumayan tebal. Buku itu berjudul Poison and Potion. Hermione kemudian menyerahkan buku itu kearah Draco. Kemudian Draco mengambilnya.

"Bacalah, aku mendapat inspirasi dari situ" jelas Hermione. Draco kemudian meneliti buku itu. Membukanya bolak balik.

"Terima kasih" kata Draco kemudian. Hermione kembali duduk di sofa merah dan membaca witch weekly. Sementara Draco mulai serius dengan perkamen-perkamen nya. Mengingat tugas itu harus dikumpulkan 3 hari lagi. Bagaimana dengan Hermione? Tentu saja dia sudah menyelesaikan tugas itu dari lama. Seorang Hermione Granger tidak pernah mengabaikan tugas. Sesekali Hermione melirik kearah Malfoy. Dia tampak buru-buru mengerjakannya. Hermione pun terkekeh.

"Santai saja Malfoy"

Draco menoleh.

"Santai? Santai katamu?"

"Iya. Kerjakan saja pelan-pelan. Daripada kau mengerjakan seperti itu nanti akhirnya kau malah tidak tahu apa yang kau tulis" jelas Hermione. Draco terdiam sebentar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco tidak terlalu percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hermione. Selama ini dia selalu mengerjakan tugas dengan ngebut.

"Sudahlah percaya saja"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah"

Hermione mengangguk angguk.

"Tapi kalau akhirnya tugas ini tak selesai?" tanya Draco dengan nada panik. Hermione tertawa.

"Aku akan membantu mu"

Jam dinding ruang rekreasi menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Draco masih mengerjakan tugas ramuannya. Selembar perkamen telah selesai ia buat. Draco begitu semangat sampai menghabiskan satu teko Earl Grey Tea buatan Hermione. Buku yang Hermione pinjamkan padanya benar benar membantu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan diikuti oleh suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Draco memperhatikan.

"Granger? Kukira kau sudah tidur" Draco terkejut dengan siapa yang datang.

"Aku memang sudah tidur, aku terbangun karena haus" jelas Hermione. Draco hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Hermione memicingkan matanya.

"Kau masih mengerjakan tugas? Apa dari tadi belum selesai?" tanya Hermione kemudian melirik jam dinding. Jam sebelas.

Draco melirik kearah perkamennya.

"Sebentar lagi selesai" Katanya. Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Hermione. Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan wajah Hermione terlihat seperti orang yang menunggu jawaban.

"Ya, aku agak lapar" jawabnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, terus kerjakan tugasmu, aku akan bawa sesuatu" Hermione berbalik menuju pantry. Draco hanya bisa tersenyum memandanginya. Kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia kembali membuka buku yang Hermione pinjamkan. Semua sumber yang ia butuhkan ada didalamnya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama tugas Draco sudah selesai. Ia kemudian merapikan beberapa lembar perkamen yang sudah berserakan. Setelah rapi, tak lama Hermione kembali dari pantry dengan pirin ditangannya.

"Ginger cookies" kata Hermione sambil meletakkan piring itu di meja. Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Tangannya kemudian meraih ginger cookies kemudian memakannya.

"Makanlah" kata Hermione sambil mengunyah ginger cookies yang masih hangat itu. Hermione memanaskannya tadi.

Draco kemudian mulai memakan cookies itu dan lama kelamaan menjadi semakin lahap.

Hermione hanya bisa tertawa memperhatikan cara makan Draco. Dan draco langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya draco.

Hermione tetap tertawa sambil memandangi Draco.

"Tidak ada" senyum Hermione semakin lebar. Untuk kedua kalinya Hermione bisa kenyang tanpa makan.

.

Draco Malfoy dengan semangatnya bersiap-siap menuju kelas Ramuan. Bagaimana tidak? Tugas ramuan essai dua perkamen sudah rampung dibuatnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Blaise dengan bangganya memamerkan tugas ramuan yang sudah selesai dia buat. Draco kemudian menyeringai. 'Lihat saja nanti Blaise. Kutempelkan perkamen ini nanti diwajahmu itu' batinnya, kemudian tertawa. Draco memakai kemeja, dan juga jubahnya. Kemudian dia memakai sepatu. Sesaat matanya melirik kearah buku yang dia pinjam dari Hermione, kemudian tersenyum. Dia benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada orang itu.

Draco bangkit, kemudian mengambil buku itu. Ia membuka pintu kamar untuk keluar. Samar-samar tercium harum Honey Tea. Pasti Granger yang membuatnya, batin Draco. Draco turun menuju meja makan kecil didekat pantry. Ada dua gelas Honey Tea disana. Draco duduk disalah satu kursinya, kemudian menyesap teh buatan Hermione itu.

Draco menunggu Hermione turun untuk mengembalikan buku padanya. Namun Hermione tak kunjung turun juga. Draco sesekali melirik jam. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya langsung saja.

Draco berjalan menuju kamar Hermione. Kemudian tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Draco membuka pintu kamar Hermione yang tidak terkunci.

"Granger terima kasih atas bu-"

Draco dan Hermione terdiam sangking kagetnya. Ternyata Hermione sedang mengganti bajunya. Dia hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya. Semburat merah mewarnai wajah Hermione karena malu. Ditambah lagi Draco yang hanya diam kaku di pintu kamarnya.

"Malfoy keluar!" jerit Hermione kemudian langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi badannya.

Draco tersadar. "Ah, iya! Maaf maaf! Aku keluar" kemudian dia menutup pintu kamar Hermione. Draco bersandar didinding, dengan napas masih terengah engah. Kemudian memukul mukul kepalanya.

'Dasar bodoh, bodoh!"

Pikiran Draco masih sama. Dia terus saja membayangkan kejadian barusan. Yang sangat konyol tentunya. Ceroboh.

Hermione masih terdiam dikamarnya sangking kagetnya. Kemudian buru-buru memakai bajunya. Hermione lalu duduk dipinggir kasurnya. Dengan telapak tangannya ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Dasar bodoh! Mengapa lupa mengunci pintu? Batinnya. Hermione merasa sangat sangat malu sekarang. Draco sudah melihatnya hanya dengan pakaian dalam.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hermione turun menuju ruang rekreasi. Dia mendapati Draco sedang duduk disana, di salah satu sofa merah. Mukanya terlihat tegang, sama seperti Hermione saat itu juga. Hermione kemudian berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar. Tiba tiba Draco memanggilnya dengan suara kecil. Sangat kecil.

"Granger, aku.."

Walaupun sebenarnya Hermione mendengar, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk berpura pura tidak mendengar. Dia tetap berjalan keluar dari ruang rekreasi itu. Dia terlalu malu untuk berbicara lagi dengan Draco. Mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi. Hermione benar benar malu.

Didalam, Draco sedang menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sepertinya Hermione sedang marah padanya. Draco memukul mukul kepalanya lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu bodoh sih? Kenapa tadi dia lupa mengetuk pintu.

"Aarrgghh"

Draco menggeram. Setelah mengambil tas nya, ia berjalan keluar dari ruang rekreasi ketua murid, menuju kelas Ramuan Profesor Slughorn hari ini.

.

Profesor dengan rambut putih itu mengelilingi kelas sambil memberikan penjelasan.

"Veritaserum adalah ramuan untuk mengungkapkan kejujuran.."

Draco tidak dapat fokus mendengarkan profesor Slughorn berbicara. Pikirannya masih terbayang kejadian di asrama tadi. Bagaiman ia dengan bodohnya langsung membuka pintu kamar Hermione. Bagaimana ia melihat Hermione hanya dengan pakaian dalamnya.

'Arrghh' Draco menggeram. Dia begitu frustasi karena otaknya hanya mengulang ulang kejadian tadi. Bagaimana tadi mata Draco hanya memperhatikan tubuh Hermione. Bagaimana matanya tertuju pada lehernya yang putih dan jenjang. Perutnya yang rata. Dan dadanya yang menggunakan bra berwarna hitam. Bagaimana tadi selama sepersekian detik matanya tak lepas dari kaki hermione yang panjang.

'Arrghh' Draco kembali menggeram. Dia mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mister Malfoy?" Profesor Slughorn bersuara mengagetkan Draco yang sedari tadi melamun. Draco kemudian mendongak.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Profesor Slughorn. Draco mengusap usap matanya.

"No sir, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Draco. Profesor Slughorn mengangguk, kemudian kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. Draco menoleh kearah kanannya karena merasa ada sesuatu memperhatikannya.

Benar saja. Hermione sedang menatapnya. Dan ketika Draco menangkap pandangannya, wajah Hermione langsung memerah dan dengan cepat membuang mukanya. Pandangan Draco juga berbalik dan dia merasa sangat canggung sekarang.

"Kau kenapa, mate?" Goyle sedari tadi menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya ini. Draco terus saja melamun dengan tangan didagunya. Dan sebelah tangannya mengaduk aduk makanannya. Pansy yang sedari berisik disebelahnya tidak digubris oleh Draco. Dia terus saja melamun.

"Drac?" Sekali lagi Goyle mencoba memanggil Draco. Dan laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu hanya terus saja diam.

"Draco Malfoy!" Goyle sedikit berteriak. Dan Draco langsung bereaksi. Dia mendongak menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Oh Goyle, ada apa?" tanya Draco. Goyle mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung. Kemudian meneliti ekspresi Draco.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa mate?" tanya Goyle dengan nada penasaran.

Kenapa? Oh Blaise asal kau tahu saja aku sedang bingung bagaimana bisa seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy menjadi begitu pendiam hanya karena melihat tubuh seorang perempuan, batin Draco. Yah, Draco sudah seringkali berhubungan dengan berbagai perempuan, tapi entah kenapa begitu berbeda ketika ia melihat Hermione. Itu hal yang biasa kan? Batinnya dalam hati.

"Draco makanlah" Pansy mulai bersuara. Draco menoleh.

"Oh iya Pans, aku akan makan" jawab Draco. Kemudian dia dengan malas menggerakkan sendok makan menuju mulutnya. Pikirannya masih tetap sama.

.

"Hermione?"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu masih terdiam sambil menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau kenapa Hermione? Ada masalah?" Ginny bertanya sekali lagi. Hermione kemudian menoleh kearahnya. Ginny menatapnya dengan begitu penasaran. Hermione kemudian menghela napasnya, dan memukul mukul keningnya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh"

"Hermione?"

"Yaampun, aku malu sekali"

Ginny menatap Hermione dengan semakin bingung. Dari tadi Hermione hanya mengeluh-ngeluh sendiri tanpa bercerita padanya apa yang terjadi.

"Hermione, ada apa sebenarnya? Daritadi kau mengeluh seperti, aduh aku benar-benar bodoh, aku malu sekali" Ginny menirukan suara Hermione. Tapi versi Ginny lebih dibuat-buat. Hermione tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah temannya ini.

"Nah ada apa?" sekali lagi Ginny bertanya. Hermione terdiam. Dia tidak bisa bilang kalau dia baru saja dilihat oleh Draco Malfoy hanya dengan pakaian dalam. Astaga itu benar-benar memalukan! Hermione berpikir sebentar, kemudian mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya memikirkan tugas" jawab Hermione singkat. Kini giliran Ginny yang terdiam.

"Really?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau kira apa?" ujar Hermione berpura pura santai. Ginny kemudian tertawa.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Hermione"

Hermione terkejut mendengar ucapan Ginny.

"Aku tidak berbohong Ginny" bantah Hermione. Ginny kemudian melipat tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah mulai bermain rahasia denganku" ujar Ginny. Hermione kemudian terkekeh. Temannya ini mudah sekali merajuk, pikirnya. Hermione kemudian mendekati Ginny.

"Jangan marah, Gin" kata Hermione sambil menahan tawanya. Ginny masih berpura-pura marah. Dia mengerti kalau Hermione butuh privasi. Dia hanya bercanda saja.

"Aku tak akan marah" kata Ginny kemudian. Hermione tersenyum lebar. "Really?"

"Belikan aku Pumpkin Juice" ujar Ginny. Hermione terbahak. Diikuti dengan senyuman Ginny.

"Apapun yang kau mau"

.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak Hermione dengan bodohnya lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya dan akhirnya Draco Malfoy masuk kekamarnya dengan tiba-tiba. Semenjak hari itu Draco dan Hermione menjadi saling diam. Tidak ada yang menyapa, tidak ada lagi acara minum teh, tidak ada lagi hermione memukul Draco karena memanggil sahabatnya Scarhead dan Weasel. Mereka berdua menjadi sangat canggung.

Begitu juga dengan pagi ini. Biasanya Draco selalu melihat Hermione menyisir rambutnya di cermin ruang rekreasi, sekarang tidak. Hermione lebih memilih buru buru berangkat ke kelas daripada bertemu dengan Draco.

Laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju ruang rekreasi untuk memakai sepatunya. Setelah itu dia berkaca sebentar kemudian berjalan kearah pantry untuk sarapan. Draco berniat untuk memanasakan cokelat. Dia mulai mencari cangkir pribadinya yang ia bawa dari manor. Tapi Draco tidak dapat menemukannya. Draco melirik kearah meja makan.

Draco kemudian tertegun. Cangkirnya ada disana, berisi Green Tea yang masih hangat. Pasti Hermione, pikir Draco. Dia kemudian mengambil duduk di kursi, kemudian menyesap teh buatan Hermione. Setiap Draco meminum teh itu dia mengingat Hermione. Dia masih sempat membuatkannya teh. Walaupun keadaan mereka berdua masih canggung. Dimana Hermione selalu pulang lebih dulu dan mengunci diri dikamar. Draco jadi merasa bersalah. Pasti Hermione merasa begitu malu karena dirinya. Bodoh sekali aku, batinnya.

Green Tea buatan Hermione sudah habis Draco minum. Ia kemudian mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu ruang rekreasi. Kemudian menuju ke kelas Transfigurasi Profesor McGonagall.

Draco berjalan gontai meninggalkan kelas Transfigurasi. Pelajaran hari ini terasa membosankan baginya. Ditambah lagi tadi saat Draco melirik Hermione, gadis itu hanya diam. Padahal Draco sangat yakin kalau Hermione tahu sedang diperhatikan olehnya. Itu malah membuatnya makin merasa bersalah.

.

Draco berjalan menuju asrama ketua murid. Saat sudah berada didepannya, ia membuka pintu asrama. Dan saat dia masuk keruang rekreasi, suasananya sangat sepi.

Draco menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dan saat dia melirik kekamar sebelahnya, kosong. Berarti Hermione belum datang.

Draco masuk kekamarnya, kemudian mengganti bajunya. Ia kemudian berpikir, dia harus minta maaf pada Hermione.

Draco berjalan turun kearah pantry dan memanaskan cokelat kesukaanya. Kemudian dia membawanya keruang rekreasi. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di Sofa merah, menunggu sampai Hermione datang.

Benar saja. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan langkah kaki. Hermione masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Dan saat mendapati ada Draco disana, wajah Hermione menjadi tegang. Namun dia langsung berjalan menuju tangga, menuju kamarnya. Tapi sebelum itu Draco menghentikannya.

"Granger"

Hermione terus berjalan.

"Granger!" Draco sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Hermione menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian membalikan badannya, menghadap Draco.

"Ada apa?"

Draco berdiri, kemudian berjalan kearah Hermione. Dan saat sudah berada didepannya, Draco malah menggaruk garuk kepalanya. Kebingungan.

"Granger, aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana"

Hermione diam saja. Draco kemudian menarik nafasnya.

"Aku minta maaf Granger"

Hermione menatap mata abu-abunya, dan Draco menangkap manik hazel Hermione.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku" kata Draco kemudian. Hermione masih terdiam.

"Granger?"

"Aku maafkan. Tidak apa-apa. Salahku juga tidak mengunci pintu" jelas Hermione. Draco tersenyum lega. Setelah itu, mereka tetap diam. Draco maupun Hermione tidak harus berkata apa. Hingga akhirnya Hermione membuka suaranya.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa masih canggung? Buatkan aku cokelat sekarang!" perintah Hermione sambil memukul pundak Draco. Saat hermione melangkah kearah Ruang Rekreasi, Draco memandanginya sambil tertawa.

Tak lama Draco datang dari pantry menuju ruang rekreasi. Dengan segelas cokelat ditangannya. Kemudian memberikannya pada Hermione. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian menyesap cokelat itu perlahan. Draco duduk di Sofa Merah.

"Tumben kau pulang duluan, Malfoy" kata Hermione.

"Aku sengaja menunggumu" jawab Draco. Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau terus menghindari ku. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa minta maaf?" kata Draco. Hermione terbahak.

"Kenapa?" Draco bingung menatap Hermione.

"Ternyata kau sadar kalau aku menghindarimu" Hermione kembali tertawa.

"Tentu saja! Kalau kupanggil kau selalu berpura pura tidak dengar"

Hermione makin terbahak.

"Kasihan sekali kau"

Draco terlihat sedikit sebal. Hermione hanya nyengir menatapnya.

"Bagaimana tugas ramuanmu?" tanya Hermione kemudian.

"Sudah selesai. Berkat bukumu tentunya"

Hermione tersenyum. Dia lega, artinya Draco sudah bisa segera tidur dengan tenang. Soalnya sudah beberapa hari k Draco terlihat seperti zombie dengan kantung matanya yang membesar. Hermione juga sudah pernah mengalaminya. Saat sehari sebelum ujian Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. "Baguslah kalau begitu" kata Hermione kemudian, berpaling menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Draco memandang Hermione sambil tersenyum lega. Perasaan bersalahnya sudah menghilang.

.

"Malfoy!"

Hermione menggedor gedor pintu kamar Draco dengan keras karena sedari tadi ia belum berhasil membuat orang itu keluar.

Matahari semakin bersinar, namun Draco sepertinya masih dialam mimpinya. Hermione yang sedari tadi meminum teh nya dengan santai diruang rekreasi sebelum berangkat ke kelas, mulai merasa bingung mengapa Draco belum turun juga. Biasanya ia tidak pernah terlambat.

"Malfoy bangun! Kau mau terlambat hah?!"

Hermione kembali menggedor pintu kamar Draco dan kali ini lebih keras. Hermione kemudian mencoba menggerakan kenop pintu kamarnya dan ternyata tidak terkunci. Hermione langsung masuk kedalam dan mendapati Draco dengan nyenyak tidur dikasurnya.

Hermione berjalan mendekati Draco kemudian menepuk nepuk pipinya.

"Malfoy, cepat bangun"

Draco membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian menutupnya lagi dan itu tentu saja membuat Hermione kesal. Gadis itu langsung memukul pundak Draco kesal berusaha membuat orang itu bangun sepenuhnya. Draco kemudian meringis kesakitan. Kemudian lelaki bersurai pirang platina itu menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat siapa orang dihadapannya itu. Rambut dan matanya berwarna cokelat.

"Engg, Granger?"

Draco meregangkan tubuhnya kemudian menguap lebar. Dan selanjutnya dia malah menarik selimutnya lagi.

"Aku sedang tidur, mau apa kau?" Draco kembali memejamkan matanya. Hermione membelalakan matanya, kemudian berteriak.

"Mau apa?! Membangunkanmu Ferret! Kau bisa terlambat pirang! Kau lupa hari ini ada ujian Arithmancy?" Hermione mulai mengoceh. Mendengar itu, Draco langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya dengan wajah begitu terkejut. Hermione melipat tangannya. Konyol sekali orang ini, pikirnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Draco kemudian. Hermione melirik jam tangannya.

"Jam 7:40, kau punya waktu 20 menit lagi sebelum ujian arithmancy" jelas Hermione. Draco langsung berlari menyambar handuknya.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi membangunkanku sih?!" kata Draco kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Hermione terkejut.

"Apa katamu?! Dari tadi aku terus saja membangunkanmu kau tahu!" teriak Hermione kearah Draco. Lelaki itu diam saja, tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk menjawab Hermione karena lebih baik ia segera bersiap menuju kelas Arithmancy. Hermione menatap Draco kemudian sambil terkekeh.

Lihat siapa yang panik sekarang?

Hermione kemudian menyeringai. Seperti Draco.

Beberapa saat kemudian Draco berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju Ruang Rekreasi ketua murid. Dengan secepat kilat dia langsung memakai sepatunya. Sementara Hermione dengan santai duduk di sofanya. Membaca sebentar buku pelajaran arithmancy sebelum ujian sebentar lagi. Sementara berburu-buru mengikat tali sepatu, Draco teringat sesuatu.

"Ah iya, aku belum ke aula besar untuk sarapan" katanya, lalu melirik jam di dinding. Pukul 07.50. Dia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu untuk pergi ke Aula besar sekadar untuk sarapan sedikit saja.

Hermione kemudian melirik kearah partner ketua muridnya yang tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak sempat sarapan? Coba sana ke meja dekat pantry, sepertinya sandwich ku masih ada" jelas Hermione dengan mata masih tertuju ke halaman witch weekly nya. Wajah Draco pun langsung berseri seri seperti anak yang baru diberi kado natal.

"Benarkah?" tanya draco seperti tidak percaya. Gadis itu menutup witch weekly nya. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya sambil memberi muka malasnya.

"Iya, sudah cepat sana" perintah Hermione dengan tangan menunjuk pantry. Dan tiba-tiba Draco dengan senyuman lebarnya memegang tangan Hermione.

"Terima kasih! Astaga kau baik sekali" Draco langsung berlari girang kearah pantry kecil asrama. Dan langsung menyantap sandwich buatan Hermione dengan lahap. Dia butuh energi untuk hari ini bukan?

Ruang rekreasi. Wajah Hermione memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Pipinya juga terasa hangat. Hermione kemudian menyentuh tangannya yang barusan digenggam pria iris abu-abu itu. Senyum kecil terulas dibibir Hermione.

Hermione bangkit dari sofa nya, kemudian mengambil tasnya, lalu merapihkan sedikit rambutnya. Hermione melirik kearah pantry sebentar.

"Malfoy, aku berangkat duluan" hermione berteriak.

"Apa? Sebentar, sebentar"

Gadis itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu.

Hermione mendegar Draco berbicara dengan sandwich dimulutnya. Menjijikan, dia jadi seperti Ron saja. Kemudian Draco datang dari pantry menuju ruang rekreasi, dan langsung mengambil tasnya, lalu merapihkan dasinya sebentar. Hermione bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione. Draco mengambil gelas berisi air dari meja sebelah sofa, kemudian menenggak isinya.

"Aku juga sudah selesai, ayo kita berangkat" kata Draco kemudian berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Hermione tertawa. Jadi karena ini dia buru buru? Ada ada saja.

Hermione berjalan mengikuti Draco menuju kelas Arithmancy.

"Pelan-pelan jalannya, Malfoy"

.

Hermione menghabiskan sisa waktunya siang ini untuk mengobrol santai di bangku koridor bersama Ginny, Parvati, dan Luna.

Tiga teman Hermione itu mengobrol dengan asyiknya, kecuali Hermione lebih banyak diam. Dia hanya memperhatikan koridor yang sangat ramai hari ini. Hingga akhirnya Ginny menyadari Hermione hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

"Hermione? Kau kenapa?"

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menoleh kearah Ginny.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Ginny menghela napas.

"Kau melamun? Tidak biasanya"

Hermione hanya tersenyum.

Ginny kemudian bertanya lagi. "Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Hermione tertawa kemudian menepuk nepuk pundak Ginny.

"Ayolah, apa aku terlihat seperti orang frustasi?" Hermione tersenyum lebar. "Tidak ada yang sedang kupikirkan. Nothing" kata Hermione lagi. Ginny hanya mengangguk angguk.

Yah, sejujurnya Ginny benar. Ada yang sedang Hermione pikirkan. Hal yang membuat Hermione saat memikirkannya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Saat dia memikirkan Draco memegang tangannya. Sial, kenapa aku jadi seperti orang bodoh? Batin Hermione, kemudian terkekeh sendiri. Sudah beberapa kali Hermione memikirkan hal itu dan hal itu lagi. Di kelas, di aula besar, di perpustakaan, dan sekarang saat sedang bersama Ginny, Parvati dan Luna.

Tiba-tiba Ginny bangkit dari bangku.

"Hermione, aku mau ke asrama Gryffindor, kau mau ikut?" tanya Ginny.

Hermione sangat merindukan asrama lama nya itu. Ia juga merindukan saat saat dimana ia, Harry, dan Ron mengobrol diruang rekreasinya. Ah, Hermione jadi ingin bertemu dengan dua sahabatnya itu.

Ginny melirik kearah Hermione yang masih berpikir. "Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Ginny.

Hermione tersenyum lebar.

"Sure. Ayo cepat" Hermione menggandeng Ginny menuju Asrama Gryffindor dengan begitu semangatnya.

"Hermione!"

Harry langsung beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan kearah sahabat perempuannya itu kemudian menepuk nepuk pundaknya. Hermione tersenyum lebar. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kedua sahabatnya. Banyak yang harus ia kerjakan, tugas pelajaran juga kewajibannya sebagai Ketua Murid perempuan.

Ginny tiba tiba menyentuh punggung Hermione. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Aku mau keatas dulu" kata Ginny yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Hermione. Ginny langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Harry langsung menyuruh Hermione untuk duduk disofa.

"Aku pikir kau sudah lupa untuk main kesini Hermione" kata Harry. Hermione memasang muka sedihnya. "Tidak seperti itu juga Harry" katanya sambil cemberut. Harry tertawa.

"Aku tahu Hermione, hanya bercanda"

Hermione langsung tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba Ron meletakan buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Hermione tak sempat kesini Harry, dia sibuk dengan 'teman barunya' " kata Ron. Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Begitupula dengan Harry. Ron kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Malfoy tentu saja"

Harry tertawa lagi. Dan kali ini Hermione juga ikut.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Ron. Tidak suka dengan cara Harry tertawa.

"Kau cemburu, Ron" kata Harry kemudian yang membuat tawa Hermione makin keras. "Aku tidak begitu!" bantah Ron. Hermione menggeleng kearah Ron.

"Aku tetap sahabatmu Ron" kata Hermione. Ron hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Hermione kemudian membetulkan cara duduknya agar lebih nyaman.

"Lagipula aku jarang kesini bukan karna Malfoy. Memangnya aku dekat dengan dia?" tanya Hermione. Kenapa semua orang menghubungkanku dengan si Pirang Uban itu sih? rutuk Hermione dalam hati.

"Ya ampun Hermione. Pergi Yule Ball bersama, satu asrama, aku juga sering melihatmu bercanda dengan Malfoy saat patroli. Jangan jangan kau menyukainya ya Mione?" tanya Ron tiba tiba dan membuat wajah Hermione mengeluarkan semburat merah kecil. Hermione langsung memukul lengan Ron, sementara sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa bersama Harry. "Apa maksudmu sih Ron?" tanya Hermione dengan muka kesalnya. Ron menyeringai.

"Kau seperti Malfoy saja" kata Hermione.

Hening.

"Buahahahahah"

Harry dan Ron langsung terbahak. Muka mereka terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang sedang bahagia. Sementara Hermione memasang muka bingungnya.

Dan dua sahabatnya itu tetap saja tertawa. Harry berhenti lebih dulu.

"Kau bahkan memperhatikan bagaimana cara si malfoy itu menyeringai, hermione" kata Harry kemudian sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajah Hermione memerah lagi. Dia baru sadar kalau selama ini dia memperhatikan bagaimana Draco menyeringai, bahkan bisa menirunya. Hermione sedikit geli dalam hati. Sebenarnya bukan hanya caranya menyeringai, Hermione mulai tahu lebih banyak hal tentang teman seasramanya itu. Mulai bagaimana caranya berjalan, makan (yang menurut Hermione parah sekali kalau partnernya itu sedang kelaparan), caranya menahan kantuk saat mengerjakan tugas, dan caranya meletakan dasi dan jubahnya sembarangan di sofa ruang rekreasi. Mungkin karena selama ini dia punya peri rumah di manornya, dia jadi sembarangan seperti itu.

"Serius Hermione, kau menyukai si pirang itu ya?"

Kata Harry seperti mengulang pertanyaan Ron tadi dan langsung memancing kekehan teman berambut merahnya itu. Hermione menoleh kearah Harry dan menyipitkan matanya. Antara malu dan marah. Yah, beda tipis.

"Omong kosong. Kau ini bicara apa sih, Harry? Musang Pirang itu? Kau mengada-ada" bantah Hermione. Dia lagi-lagi merutuk dalam hati kenapa orang-orang mulai curiga tentang dia dan Malfoy. Serius deh, tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Setidaknya itu pikiran Hermione.

"Bicaramu, Mione. Lihat saja, kau bahkan membantah dengan wajah memerah malu seperti itu. Siapa yang akan percaya? Seriously, kau tidak pandai berbohong" kata Ron.

Hermione menghela napasnya, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yang selama ini dirindukannya. Asrama merah yang selalu disukai Hermione karena kenyamanannya. Sangat ramai, dan Hermione seringkali tersenyum senang merasakan keramaian itu. Dan sekarang, sialnya ia harus satu asrama dengan Draco Malfoy. Suasana Asrama ramai sudah sangat jarang ia temukan. Diasramanya, hanya ada dia dan Malfoy. Selain itu juga Malfoy kadang membuatnya kesal, walaupun sudah lumayan berkurang. Hermione rasa partnernya itu sudah sedikit berubah. Minimal, tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang selalu bisa membuat darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun, marah.

Sekarang Draco selalu memanggilnya Granger. Yah, kadang-kadang Draco memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh seperti keriting, berang-berang, rambut mengembang, dan lainnya. Seperti Hermione yang selalu memanggil Draco dengan sebutan Pirang, Musang, yang setelah Hermione pikir benar-benar konyol. Hermione tertawa dalam hati.

Namun dari semua hal konyol yang pernah dilakukan seorang Draco Malfoy, ada satu yang paling konyol sekaligus memalukan. Dan itu adalah saat.. si bodoh itu membuka kamarnya dengan tiba-tiba disaat Hermione sedang mengganti bajunya.

Urrgh, asal kau tahu saja itu benar-benar memalukan. Draco dan Hermione menjadi saling diam beberapa hari karena hal seceroboh itu.

Dan untungnya kecanggungan diantara mereka sudah menghilang karena Draco akhirnya meminta maaf karena kecerobohannya. Hermione tertawa geli dalam hati mengingat betapa merahnya wajah Draco waktu itu.

"Harry lihatlah, sahabatmu itu tersenyum senyum tidak jelas" celetuk Ron tiba-tiba. Hermione menghentikan lamunannya, dan menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang aneh.

"Sepertinya dugaan kita benar, Ron" timpal Harry. Wajah Hermione mengeluarkan semburat merah kecil.

"Kalian berdua memang menjengkelkan" Hermione melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah dua sahabatnya itu, kemudian tertawa terbahak bahak.

.

Hermione melangkah menuju asramanya, Asrama Ketua Murid. Saat tiba didepan lukisan, Hermione menggumamkan kata sandinya. Pintu asrama terbuka dan Hermione masuk kedalamnya. Sofa merah menjadi terlihat sangat menggiurkan bagi Hermione yang merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Hermione teringat tugas Rune Kuno nya. Hermione bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, kemudian mengambil beberapa perkamen untuk tugasnya. Kemudian, ia turun kembali menuju ruang rekreasi, dan meletakkan lembaran perkamen itu di meja ruang rekreasi. Hermione membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan menuju pantry. Hermione menyeduh earl grey tea untuk ia minum selagi mengerjakan tugas. Itu dapat membantunya lebih serius mengerjakan tugas.

Hermione membawa cangkir dan teko teh nya menuju ruang rekreasi, kemudian meletakannya di meja. Hermione menuangkan earl grey tea ke cangkir, kemudian menyesapnya perlahan. Setelah itu ia mengambil pena nya, dan mulai mengerjakan tugas.

Baru beberapa saat Hermione mulai mengerjakan tugas Rune Kuno nya, terdengar suara langkah kaki. Itu pasti Malfoy, batin Hermione.

Seseorang membuka pintu rekreasi, Draco Malfoy muncul dari sana.

Mata Hermione membulat.

Penampilan Malfoy benar-benar kacau. Parah.

Draco malfoy memegang sebelah tangannya, mukanya terlihat benar-benar kesakitan. Dia bahkan mendesis kesakitan. Sudut dahinya mengeluarkan darah yang kemudian mengalir menuju pelipisnya.

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Hermione. Dia mendesis lagi.

"Granger.."

Draco masih mengenakan seragam Quidditch nya.

Hermione kaget. Dia sampai melompat begitu melihat sosok didepannya.

"Malfoy?!"

to be continued

 **Don't forget to leave your review**

 **xoxo,**

 **-theredwood-**

 **Ps: Are you a sheerio?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heads**

Chapter Four

theredwood

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

.

"Malfoy?!" Hermione benar-benar kaget.

Orang didepannya berjalan menuju sofa dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana. Tangannya masih memegang sebelah tangannya, terus mendesis kesakitan. Hermione langsung mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Draco.

"Malfoy kau kenapa?" ekspresi panik terlihat dari wajah Hermione. Benar-benar panik sekaligus kaget. Hermione memegang tangan Draco, dan dia mendesis kesakitan lagi.

"Aku jatuh. Saat latihan Quidditch" jelas Draco.

Laki-laki itu melayangkan pandangannya kearah Hermione. Mata gadis itu memerah, berkaca-kaca. Mulutnya setengah terbuka saat memperhatikan tangan Draco dan juga meraba dahinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Hermione terlihat ingin menangis.

"Granger?"

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya kearah orang didepannya, wajahnya bingung. Hermione seketika tahu kalau Draco memperhatikan matanya. Hermione membuang mukanya, mengusap matanya yang hampir mengeluarkan air. Kemudian tatapannya kembali kepada Draco.

"Kau jatuh?! Kenapa tidak pergi ke madam Pomfrey? Astaga Malfoy, kau bodoh?" Gadis itu mendecak sebal. Ia melihat dahi Malfoy, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. Hermione bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil saputangannya, kemudian kembali keruang rekreasi dengan tergesa-gesa. Hermione mengusap darah yang mengaliri pelipis Draco. Darah itu terus mengalir, mengalir dan mengalir. Mata Hermione memerah lagi. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, pundaknya bergetar, kemudian ia mendongak lagi. Dan itu membuat Draco terlonjak kaget. Hermione menangis. Benar-benar menangis. Bahkan sampai wajahnya memerah.

"Kau membuatku takut, Malfoy" Hermione terisak. Ia kembali mengusap darah di dahi Draco yang tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Hermione menjadi benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Ini tidak juga berhenti, aku harus bagaimana" Hermione terisak lagi.

Draco terdiam menatap Hermione yang terus saja terisak. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Hermione, dan memberikan senyuman kecil. "Tenanglah"

Hermione makin menangis mendengarnya. Ia menyadari kalau ia benar-benar panik. Ia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya, tapi itu tidak membuat air matanya berhenti.

"Ambil beberapa kapas dan tutup lukaku ini" ujar Draco sambil menunjuk dahinya. Hermione langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya menuruti perkataan Draco. Ia mengambil beberapa kapas, perekat luka, dan obat merah. Hermione berlari menuruni tangga, dan segera menghampiri Draco. Dengan cepat ia menutup luka di dahi Draco. Lelaki itu menatap wajah yang ada tepat didepannya, sedang mengobatinya. Walaupun tangannya sedang sakit sekali, Draco merasakan hangat dihatinya begitu menatap Hermione.

Gadis itu sudah selesai dengan dahi Draco.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau tidak pergi ke Madam Pomfrey" Hermione menunjukkan tatapan mematikannya. Air mata sudah tidak mengalir lagi dipipinya. Sekarang, Draco malah ketakutan. Hermione menunjukkan ekspresi benar-benar-marah nya. Bagaimana tidak? Si bodoh ini sudah berani membuat Hermione ketakutan setengah mati.

Draco menyengir kecil.

"Aku tidak mau ke Madam Pomfrey Granger, ramuannya menggelikan. Baunya bahkan bisa membuatku muntah" jelas Draco. Hermione membelalakan matanya. Apa apaan orang ini.

"Kau idiot? Alasan bodoh macam apa itu?" Hermione menggeleng tak percaya. Ia benar-benar kesal pada penyihir satu ini. Dia benar-benar konyol. Hanya karena itu?

Hermione memukul tangan Draco keras sangking kesalnya.

"Arrghh" Draco mengerang kesakitan.

Hermione terperanjat. Dia menatap tangan Draco, kemudian wajah lelaki itu. Hermione menunjukkan ekspresi bersalahnya, sekaligus takut karena Draco menggeram keras sekali.

"Ma-maafkan aku Malfoy" Hermione mengusap-mengusap tangan Draco yang sakit.

Draco dapat merasakan hangat dipipinya, wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah kecil namun Hermione tidak melihatnya.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Hermione cemas. Uggh, Draco benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Hermione cemas seperti itu. Gadis itu jadi terlihat berkali-kali lebih manis.

Draco masih diam memperhatikan Hermione. Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Malfoy?"

Draco tersadar.

"Eeh, sepertinya patah. Tolong jangan suruh aku pergi ke Madam Pomfrey. Tolong" Draco terdengar memohon. Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia ingat dulu Harry sampai menyemburkan isi mulutnya saat meminum ramuan penumbuh tulang Madam Pomfrey. Sepertinya rasa ramuan madam pomfrey benar-benar buruk.

"Sepertinya aku punya ramuan yang bisa membantumu Malfoy. Aku membuatnya kemarin untuk latihan pelajaran ramuan. Ada dikamarku, sebentar aku ambilkan" ujar Hermione kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi setelah beberapa kali. Ia mengambil sebotol ramuan yang ia buat. Kemudian turun lagi, namun kali ke pantry. Ia mengambil gelas, kemudian menuangkan ramuannya kesana. Ia berjalan kembali keruang rekreasi, menghampiri Draco kemudian menyodorkan gelas itu padanya. Draco menatap gelas itu jijik.

"Granger, kalau rasanya..."

"Tawar. Ini tawar. Tidak usah takut begitu" ujar Hermione. Draco menyerah kemudian mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Hermione kemudian menenggaknya. Hermione mengambil duduk tepat disebelah Draco. Saat ramuannya habis, Draco menyerahkan gelas itu pada Hermione.

"Beberapa hari lagi pasti akan sembuh" seru Hermione. Draco mengangguk. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Hermione.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu cemas, Granger" ujar Draco. Hermione memerah. Ternyata Draco menyadari kalau ia benar-benar cemas padanya. Bukan cemas sebenarnya, Hermione hanya hampir mati kaget saja. Yah, tentu saja Draco tahu kalau Hermione begitu cemas padanya. Ia sampai menangis soalnya. Hermione malu sekali.

"Kau idiot, Malfoy!" seru Hermione dengan wajah memerahnya. Hermione bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Draco menatapnya bingung. Apa dia salah bicara?

Hermione kembali keruang rekreasi dengan perban ditangannya. Entah sudah berapa kali Hermione bolak-balik seperti ini. Hermione kemudian membalut tangan kanan Draco dengan perban itu. Mereka berdua diam. Sampai akhirnya Hermione membuka suara.

"Malfoy, kau tidur saja" Hermione membantu Draco berdiri. Jatuh dari ketinggian pasti membuat kakinya sakit juga kan?

Hermione membuka pintu kamar Draco karena sudah pasti orang itu tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya dengan benar. Hermione menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco.

"Sudah sana tidur" ujar Hermione. Draco tersenyum.

"Kau juga tidur" jawab Draco.

"Aku masih ada tugas. Good night" Hermione membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga.

Draco memperhatikan punggung Hermione yang makin lama menghilang dari pandangannya. Draco kembali merasa hangat dihatinya, mengingat saat Hermione mengobatinya. Apalagi disaat gadis itu menangis. Argh, dia benar-benar manis.

Draco tersadar, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Batin Draco.

.

Begitu membuka mata, ia langsung menatap langit langit kamarnya.

Draco terbangun dan merasa tenggorokannya kering. Ia benar-benar haus. Jadi ia keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga menuju pantry dan mengambil segelas air, kemudian meminumnya. Ia menoleh kearah jam dinding, jam 23:47.

Draco menaruh gelasnya dimeja, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat melewati ruang rekreasi, Draco melihat Hermione disana. Ia tertidur dengan perkamen di pangkuannya. Wajah Hermione terlihat begitu kelelahan.

"Dasar, mengerjakan tugas sampai larut begini" gumam Draco. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah Hermione, lalu dengan tangan kirinya, ia membetulkan posisi Hermione. Lembaran perkamen dari pangkuan Hermione ia pindahkan ke meja. Draco merebahkan tubuh Hermione disofa dengan sangat pelan, agar gadis itu tidak terbangun. Sebenarnya Draco ingin sekali menggendong Hermione kekamarnya, namun tangannya masih sakit.

Hermione sudah berbaring dengan posisi yang nyaman disofa. Draco berpikir lebih baik dia juga tidur di sofa malam ini. Dia tidak bisa memindahkan Hermione, dan ia juga tidak bisa tidur dikamarnya sementara Hermione di ruang rekreasi.

Ya, Draco akan menemaninya.

Draco menatap Hermione yang tidur dengan damainya. Draco tersenyum, ia teringat kembali saat Hermione begitu panik melihatnya. Hermione benar-benar cemas padanya. Dan juga saat Hermione mengusap tangannya yang kesakitan.

Draco memerah.

Ia benar-benar bingung.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang menggerakannya.

Draco membungkukkan badannya, memegang pinggang Hermione, kemudian mencium pipi gadis itu lembut. Dan lama. Draco memejamkan matanya dan menikmati suasana tenang disekitarnya. Draco menegang saat mencium aroma leher Hermione. Harum.

Draco akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi Hermione.

Gadis itu sedikit menggeliat. Draco panik, ia takut kalau Hermione bangun. Tapi tidak, gadis itu kembali tidur. Draco tersenyum lebar. Semburat merah masih menghiasi pipinya.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sofa lain diseberang Hermione, kemudian berbaring disana. Sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, Draco menoleh kearah teman seasramanya itu. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Good night, Granger"

.

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya. Jam berapa sekarang?

Hermione menengok kearah jam dinding, 06:38. Aman. Gadis itu kemudian menyadari kalau tubuhnya ditutupi selimut. Tunggu, seingatnya ia ketiduran disini, jadi selimut ini dari mana datangnya?

Hermione menoleh kesebelah kanannya, dan ia terlonjak kaget.

"Malfoy?!" jerit Hermione.

Orang diseberangnya itu membuka kelopak matanya. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah sumber suara. Menemukan Hermione disana dengan wajah kagetnya. Gadis itu kemudian duduk.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

Draco menguap, kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia juga merubah posisinya kemudian duduk. Wajahnya santai. "Morning" ia tersenyum.

Alis Hermione bertaut, ia bingung.

Draco ingin bangkit berdiri, kemudian memegang sofa untuk bertumpu. Karena bodohnya, ia lupa kalau tangan kanannya sakit.

"Arrghh, shit" Draco mencengkram tangan kanannya. Hermione langsung melompat kearah partnernya itu. Mengambil alih tangan Draco yang dari tadi dicengkramnya. Hermione mendongak menatap Draco.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Hermione dengan wajah cemasnya. Yang benar-benar, manis.

Shit granger, shit!

Draco merutuk dalam hati.

"Sedikit" jawab Draco. Ekspresi Hermione berubah menjadi sedih.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering menggunakan tangan kananmu untuk beberapa saat ini" saran Hermione. Draco hanya mengangguk angguk.

Tangan Hermione kemudian berpindah ke dahi laki-laki itu, mengelusnya lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan dahi mu?" tanya Hermione.

Draco yakin hatinya sudah meledak sekarang. Granger, kau memang menyebalkan.

"Sedikit perih kadang-kadang, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa" jawab Draco berusaha fokus. Bagaimana tidak? Hermione mendongak memperhatikan dahinya, membuat Draco susah fokus karena leher Hermione yang jenjang terpampang jelas didepan wajahnya. Shit.

Gadis itu tersenyum lemah.

"Malfoy kenapa kau tidur di sofa?" tanya Hermione.

Draco menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menggendongmu kekamar, Granger. Dan aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu disini" jelas Draco santai.

Jantung Hermione berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahnya bersemu. Bagaimana orang ini bisa berpikir untuk menggendongku? Batin Hermione.

Wajah gadis itu makin memerah, dan ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Draco tidak menyadari perubahan warna mukanya.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu mengikuti kelas hari ini. Duduklah, aku akan buatkan sarapan"

Draco tersenyum sangat lebar. "French Toast please, aku suka itu" pinta Draco dengan wajah memelas. Hermione tertawa. Terbahak-bahak. Sampai ia memegangi perutnya.

Ia begitu gemas lalu mencubit pipi Draco keras. Benar-benar keras sampai Draco menggeram.

"Arrgh, shit Granger, ini benar-benar sakit" ujar Draco sambil mengusap pipinya kesakitan.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa kemudian meninggalkan Draco yang masih terus kesakitan dan berjalan kearah Pantry asrama mereka.

"French Toast, Draco Malfoy's favorite" ujar Hermione sambil meletakkan piring di meja ruang rekreasi asrama mereka. Draco terkekeh mendengarkan gadis itu. Tangannya mengambil garpu dan pisau, kemudian mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Hermione duduk dengan tenang diseberangnya sambil menatap orang itu makan dengan lahapnya.

Hermione memulai lamunannya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Draco Malfoy tidak buruk juga. Ia sebenarnya baik. Padahal bisa saja ia membiarkan Hermione tidur di ruang rekreasi sepanjang malam. Tentu saja Hermione akan menebak seperti itu. Tapi Draco Malfoy mengejutkannya. Dan itu membuatnya senang.

"Granger, kau tidak sarapan?" Draco menyadari partnernya hanya duduk tenang didepannya. Hermione menggeleng.

"Aku sarapan di Great Hall"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kesana?"

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan percayalah Draco merasa hatinya ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Ini masih jam 7 Malfoy. Kenapa? Kau ingin aku cepat-cepat berangkat?" tanya Hermione sebal. Alisnya sampai bertaut.

Draco tertawa melihat tingkah Hermione seperti.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Tinggalah disini sebentar lagi Granger" pinta Draco yang membuat Hermione merasakan hangat didadanya.

Hermione benar-benar bingung. Dalam beberapa waktu, Draco Malfoy bisa berubah menjadi semanis ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu sebentar lagi. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu" Hermione kemudian merapikan perkamen-perkamen yang berserakan dimeja. Untung saja tugasnya sudah selesai.

Hermione kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Kau bilang kau akan tinggal sebentar lagi!" seru Draco ketika melihat Hermione berdiri. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada ibunya.

"Yaampun Malfoy, aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi" jawab Hermione kemudian terkikik. Sementara Draco salah tingkah.

"Oh, maaf"

.

Sudah beberapa hari dan tangan Draco yang patah belum juga sembuh. Hari ini ia tidak mengikuti kelas lagi.

Bosan. Yang ada dipikiran Draco sekarang ini adalah dia benar-benar bosan. Dia hanya bersantai di sofa ruang rekreasi dan tidak tahu harus melakukakan apa. Jadi ia hanya memutuskan untuk melamun. Tangannya mengambil satu keripik kentang dan memasukkannya kemulut.

Coba disini ada si berang-berang itu, mungkin aku bisa menjahilinya, dan aku tidak akan bosan seperti ini, pikir Draco.

Ia mengambil lagi keripik kentang dan memakannya.

Draco tiba-tiba mendengar suara pintu asrama terbuka dan sepertinya itu Hermione. Draco menyeringai lebar.

Hermione terlihat buru-buru, tapi Draco membuatnya berhenti. Hermione membelalakan matanya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" pekik Hermione. Ia pusing melihat pemandangan didepannya. Draco Malfoy dengan malasnya tidur-tiduran di sofa. Remah remah keripik kentang bertebaran dimana-mana. Lembaran perkamen berserakkan dan dipenuhi coret-coretan aneh dan Hermione dapat menyimpulkan kalau Draco sedang bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Ruangan ini sudah seperti kapal pecah! Cepat rapihkan, Malfoy!" perintah Hermione tapi Draco masih tertahan disofa. Draco melirik Hermione.

"Granger, kau tahu kan kalau aku sedang sakit. Kau masih menyuruh aku merapihkan semua ini? Wah kau tidak berperasaan" ujar Draco sambil berpura-pura memelas kemudian Hermione memutar matanya malas.

"Malfoy, kau ini penyihir kan?" tanya Hermione dan seketika Draco mengerti apa maksudnya. Dengan malas ia meraih tongkat sihirnya kemudian mengayunkannya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Dan sekejap semua sudah rapi.

"Bagus. Aku harus ganti baju sekarang" kata Hermione kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia kembali keruang rekreasi dengan celana jeans dan sweater merahnya. Rambutnya diikat keatas.

Draco tiba-tiba bangkit dan berjalan kearah Hermione, menarik narik helaian rambut ikal Hermione pelan sambil terkekeh. Hermione berbalik dan langsung menampar tangan Draco.

"Tidak sopan, Malfoy"

Draco hanya tertawa.

"Kau mau kemana, Granger? Kau baru saja kembali"

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu Malfoy? Aku hanya akan ke Three Broomstick bersama Ginny dan ia sudah menunggu didepan. Jadi sebaiknya aku pergi" Hermione baru akan melangkah saat Draco memainkan rambutnya lagi.

"Malfoy!"

Hermione menoleh dan menatap Draco kesal sementara laki-laki itu hanya menahan tawa.

"Tangab sudah patah masih saja menarik rambutku, urrggh"

Hermione geram dan mencabut sehelai rambut platina Draco dan ia meringis kesakitan.

"Bloody hell, Granger"

Kini Hermione yang tertawa.

"Rasakan itu" seru Hermione kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar asrama saat Draco tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Granger"

Hermione menoleh.

"Jangan kembali terlalu lama"

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Draco tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia juga bingung kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu. Hermione masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Aa, yasudahlah, terserah kau saja" Draco menjawab asal kemudian berbalik sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hermione masih tidak mengerti, tapi yasudahlah. Ia kembali berjalan keluar asrama dan menemui Ginny yang sudah menunggunya sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kau lama sekali" ujar Ginny. Hermione hanya nyengir.

"Maaf tadi ada, ah sudahlah ayo kita pergi"

Hermione menggandeng Ginny menuju Three Broomstick.

.

Setelah pelajaran yang cukup melelahkan seharian ini, Hermione kembali ke asramanya. Setelah sampai didepan pintu asrama, Hermione menggumamkan kata kunci untuk masuk. Pintu terbuka, ia langsung masuk keasrama, kemudian melempar tasnya kesofa. Hermione melonggarkan dasi merahnya sambil berjalan menuju pantry. Ia menuangkan air kegelas, kemudian meminumnya.

Hermione diam sebentar.

"Ah, apa Malfoy ingat untuk minum ramuan ya?" pikirnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia sangat yakin kalau Draco tidak ingat. Sudah jelas.

Hermione berjalan cepat kekamar orang itu, dan membuka pintunya. Hebat, Draco sedang tidur dengan nyenyak dikasurnya. Dasar pemalas.

Hermione langsung mendekatinya kemudian mengguncang-guncang tubuh Draco.

"Bangun, you lazy ferret" Hermione terus berusaha membangunkannya, sampai akhirnya pria bersurai platina itu terbangun.

"Granger? Aduh, ada apa ?" Draco mengerang, kesal karena dibangunkan.

Hermione tidak kehabisan akal, ia memukul tangan kanan Draco dengan keras sampai Draco menjerit.

"What the hell?"

Hermione melipat tangannya.

"Nah, sudah sadar kalau tanganmu itu patah? Cepat sana minum ramuanmu!" celoteh Hermione yang membuat Draco pusing. Ia akhirnya menyerah saja.

"Ugh, baiklah"

Draco berdiri dengan malas dan berjalan gontai keluar kamar.

.

Hermione membolak-balikkan buku pelajaran Ramalan nya. Beberapa hari lagi ujian Ramalan akan diadakan. Sejak lama ia tidak pernah mengerti pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Profesor Trelawney.

Maka dari itu Ramalan masuk dalam blacklist Hermione. Dia tidak pernah suka pada pelajaran itu.

Tapi ia adalah Hermione Granger, jadi ia harus mendapatkan nilai yang paling baik. Satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan nilai yang baik adalah menghapalkan isi buku Ramalan. Sudah banyak buku tentang ramalan yang ia baca, dan yang ditangannya sekarang adalah buku kelima. Ia benar-benar berharap nilainya sempurna. Jadi Hermione berusaha fokus.

Sampai akhirnya suara derap kaki menuruni tangga menggangu konsentrasi gadis itu.

Hermione menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Granger, tanganku sembuh!" Draco Malfoy dan senyum super lebarnya. Dan senyuman itu tertular ke Hermione. Gadis itu melonjak kegirangan. Ia menghambur ke arah Draco, kemudian menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu.

"Sudah tidak sakit kah?"

Draco tersenyum kemudian menggeleng.

"Syukurlah.." Hermione menaruh tangan Draco dipipinya. Gadis itu benar-benar lega.

Draco merona saat tangannya merasakan pipi Hermione yang begitu lembut.

"Kau meminum ramuan ku rutin?" tanya Hermione. Prince of Slytherin itu memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Hermione.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pelupa, Granger. Kau tidak ingat setiap hari kau memaksaku meminum ramuan itu. Kau menjadi begitu cerewet. Kau bilang kalau aku harus cepat sembuh. Kau bahkan menyiram wajahku dengan air karena aku ketiduran dan lupa minum ramuan itu" jelas Draco panjang lebar. Hermione menyengir karna malu. Draco sadar kalau Hermione overprotective padanya.

Draco tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu Granger. Karena itu akan memberikanmu hadiah" ujar Draco. Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi terserahlah. Apa hadiahnya?" tanya Hermione. Draco mengeluarkan smirk nya.

"Kau penasaran?"

Kini Hermione yang memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli asal kau tahu" bantah Hermione sambil melipat tangannya.

Draco tertawa keras. Terbahak bahak seperti orang gila.

"Tidak peduli? Kau tidak peduli? Buahahahaha!" Draco mencengkram perutnya yang mulai sakit. Hermione menatapnya bingung.

"Kau bahkan menangis saat melihatku pulang latihan Quidditch! Kau tidak peduli eh?" Draco terkikik kikik.

Setelah beberapa detik Hermione dapat menganalisa perkataan Draco barusan.

Wajah Hermione memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau Bodoh dan Idiot, Ferret. Sudah cepat katakan apa hadiahnya!" seru Hermione dengan perasaan kesal bercampur malu.

Draco mengusap matanya yang mengeluarkan air setelah tertawa.

"Lihat saja nanti"

.

Hermione mengecek kembali buku-buku yang akan dibawanya. Kemudian merapihkan dasi merahnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya, kemudian mendecak sebal.

"Malfoy! Kau sudah selesai belum?" Hermione berteriak dari pintu asrama. Gadis itu merapihkan jubahnya sambil menunggu Draco. Laki-laki itu memaksa untuk berangkat ke kelas Ramuan bersama hari ini. Hermione mengiyakan saja. Tak lama Draco muncul dengan tas dilengannya.

"Ayo berangkat" ujar Draco. Gadis itu mengangguk.

Hermione membuka pintu kemudian berjalan keluar. Draco mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka semakin dekat dengan Kelas Ramuan. Koridor pun semakin ramai. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff menyatu, para muridnya berlalu lalang seperti biasanya. Beberapa murid terlihat membaca buku bersama. Ada juga yang berjalan sambil memainkan produk Weasley Twins. Draco masih berjalan dengan Hermione disebelahnya.

Dengan tiba-tiba, merangkul pundak Hermione dengan tangan kanannya sambil terus berjalan. Hermione terlonjak.

"Malfoy ?" desis Hermione. Draco hanya menyeringai sambil terus melihat kedepan. Dan tentu saja hal itu memancing perhatian orang. Murid-murid disekitarnya menatap mereka dengan tatapan berbeda-beda. Ada yang tersenyum-senyum, ada yang bingung, ada juga yang terlihat sebal. Sepertinya mereka para penggemar Slytherin Prince.

"Sedang apa kau?!" bisik Hermione dengan wajah super kesalnya. Draco terkekeh.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau akan memberimu hadiah, Granger" jelasnya.

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hadiah? Ini? Apa maksudmu?" Hermione makin bingung. Gadis-gadis Gryffindor disekitar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik. Hermione melihat ada Ginny disana, pandangan mereka bertemu. Ginny mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hermione.

"Ini hadiahmu, Granger. Dirangkul oleh Slytherin paling tampan se-Hogwarts" ujar Draco dengan seringaian lebarnya.

"What the Hell?!" Hermione melepaskan tangan Draco dari bahunya dengan cepat.

"Percaya diri sekali kau" dengus Hermione.

Draco merangkulkan lagi tangannya di bahu Hermione. Kali ini lebih erat.

Gadis itu hanya bisa diam. Jika ia lepaskan, malfoy pasti akan merangkulnya lagi. Hermione yakin betul akan hal itu, Draco Malfoy adalah orang yang keras kepala. Tinggal satu asrama dengannya membuat gadis itu mulai hafal dengan sifat laki-laki itu.

Telinga Hermione mulai mendengar orang-orang disekitarnya membicarakan mereka. Hermione benar-benar takut jika Draco nantinya akan malu.

"Semua orang melihat kita malfoy. Kau gila? Kau tidak malu?" Hermione mengoceh. Tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya makin membuat gadis itu ingin ditelan bumi seketika.

"Aku tidak merasa merangkulmu adalah suatu hal yang memalukan, Granger" ujar Draco.

Hermione merasakan hangat dipipinya. Degup jantungnya juga menjadi tidak teratur. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau yang merangkulnya sekarang adalah Draco Malfoy.

"Kau menyebalkan, Malfoy" ujar Hermione dengan mukanya yang seperti mendidih. Draco melihatnya, kemudian terkekeh.

"Aku tahu itu"

Draco merangkul Hermione semakin erat. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya.

Beberapa murid perempuan Slytherin mulai tersenyum-senyum memperhatikan sang Slytherin Prince. Ada seorang gadis Slytherin dengan rambut pirang melambai-melambaikan tangannya kearah Draco dengan ekspresi yang menurut Hermione, uggh, benar benar menjijikan. Ia terlihat sedang mencari perhatian Headboy. Terlebih lagi Draco membalas sapaan slytherin bitch itu. Wajah Hermione berubah masam, dan Draco dapat melihat itu.

"Kau cemburu, Granger"

Hermione mendengar itu kemudian membelalakkan matanya. Ia menoleh kearah Draco dengan tatapan kesal. Apa-apaan orang ini.

"No, I'm not" bantah Hermione dengan wajah setengah kesal setengah ingin menonjok Malfoy.

"Yeah, you are" timpal Draco, sambil membalas sapaan para gadis Slytherin, dan ada Ravenclaw beberapa. Hermione melepaskan tangan Draco. Kemudian berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkannya. Bastard, geramnya.

Draco tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tertinggal. Ia mengejar gadis itu dan merangkulnya (lagi). Hermione memasang tampang malasnya.

.

Hermione benar-benar tidak bisa fokus mendengarkan Profesor Snape. Draco Malfoy seakan berputar-putar dipikirannya. Kepalanya pusing. Ia sesekali memijat dahinya. Seamus yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahnya, menyadari itu.

"Hermione, kau sakit?" tanya Seamus.

Hermione menoleh, kemudian tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

Seamus mengangguk-angguk, kemudian kembali menyimak profesor Snape mengajarkan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Hermione merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa si Musang itu harus memancing perhatian tadi pagi? Hermione harus terkena efek yang ditimbulkan si bodoh itu.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia membayangkan jika nanti ia bertemu dengan Ginny, atau Luna, atau Parvati, atau Cho, bahkan Harry dan Ron, ia pasti akan dihujani berbagai macam pertanyaan. Sepertinya berita cepat sekali menyebar di Hogwarts. Setelah pelajaran ramuan, Hermione berpindah ke kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Orang-orang disekitarnya terlihat berbisik-bisik. Hermione dapat mendengar kata-kata seperti 'draco' , 'rangkul' , 'bitch', dan semacamnya. Lengkap sudah masalah.

Hermione kemudian ingat kalau tadi Ginny melihatnya, bahkan mengedipkan matanya. Habislah ia. Ginevra Weasley sekarang sudah melebihi Rita Skeeter.

Yang ada dikepala Hermione sekarang adalah ia benar-benar tidak ingin dijadikan bahan gossip di seantero Hogwarts.

Hermione merasa ada yang menatapnya dari belakang. Ia menoleh, dan mendapatkan Malfoy disana, yang menyeringai ketika menyadari Hermione melihatnya. Hermione langsung membuang mukanya. Wajahnya memerah. Diam-diam Hermione mulai menyukai seringaian Draco. Tapi Hermione sangat pintar, benar-benar pintar sampai tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Semenjak tinggal satu asrama, Hermione mulai menyukai bentuk gigi Draco yang entah kenapa bisa membuat hatinya berdegup jika ia tersenyum padanya.

Shit Malfoy. Shit.

Hermione menunduk, menutup wajahnya.

"Seriously Hermione, jika kau sakit aku bisa mengantar mu ke Madam Pomfrey" seru Seamus dengan nada cemas sekaligus bisa bingung. Hermione mendongak kemudian tersenyum.

"Seamus, aku tidak apa-apa sungguh" kata Hermione. Seamus masih tidak yakin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mr. Seamus Finnigan"

Hermione meyakinkan teman sesama Gryffindornya itu. Seamus menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Terserah kau saja"

Hermione menangkup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ia bingung.

Hermione teringat saat ia pergi Yule Ball bersama Malfoy, kemudian saat orang itu memanggilnya mudblood. Ia teringat saat Draco menemaninya tidur di sofa ruang rekreasi, kemudian saat Hermione menangis karena Draco.

Sekali lagi, ia bingung. Apa Draco membencinya? Atau tidak? Yang jelas ia tidak dapat memastikannya itu sekarang.

.

Hermione berjalan gontai menuju asrama Ketua Murid. Ia benar-benar lelah setelah interogasi yang cukup menegangkan dari Ginny. Bukan apa-apa, Hermione hanya takut dengan wajah galak Ginny saat ia tidak mau menjawab salah satu pertanyaan gadis berambut merah itu.

Ditambah lagi dengan Luna dan Padma yang begitu bersemangat menanyainya berbagai macam hal. Hermione berharap sesampainya ia di asrama, ia dapat istirahat sepuasnya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Hermione melangkah menuju asramanya yang semakin dekat. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar sesuatu yang familiar di telinganya. Suara Malfoy.

Hermione mencari-cari sosoknya, dan akhirnya menemukan Malfoy dan Pansy di sebelah kanan koridor. Hermione berhenti dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Entah kenapa ia penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan Draco dan Pansy. Wajah Pansy terlihat kesal.

"Apa maksudmu berjalan dengan Granger, Malfoy?"

Deg! Hermione kaget mendengar namanya disebut. Dia melihat reaksi Draco, ternyata orang itu hanya diam saja. Hermione sudah menduga kalau kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Aku bilang juga apa, batin Hermione.

"Draco, dia itu mudblood!"

Hermione naik darah mendengar itu. Berani sekali dia memanggilnya mudblood.

Tapi, Hermione lebih penasaran dengan reaksi Draco.

"Huh, mudblood" ujar Draco sambil terkekeh.

Hermione terlonjak.

Kali ini ia benar-benar sakit hati.

Malfoy sialan itu bahkan sudah berjanji tidak akan memanggilnya mudblood lagi. Tapi kenapa juga kau harus mempercayai perkataan ular?

Pansy menyeringai melihat ekspresi Draco. Merasa kalau Draco setuju padanya.

Hermione merasakan panas dimatanya, kemudian air mengalir dari sana. Hermione memegang dadanya yang benar-benar sakit. Ia menahan isakkannya agar tidak didengar oleh kedua Slytherin itu.

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Ia berbalik, mencari jalan lain menuju asramanya. Hermione tertawa, dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti jatuh dipipinya.

"Bodoh sekali aku, hampir mempercayai Malfoy" hermione tertawa lagi. Ia teringat saat Draco memegang tangannya. Dan bagaimana Draco menatapnya saat berdansa malam itu.

"Malfoy.."

Hermione menangis keras.

to be continued

 **Don't forget to leave your review, guys**

 **xoxo,**

 **theredwood**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heads**

Chapter 5

theredwood

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

 **.**

Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya yang benar-benar lelah di sofa. Ia yakin sudah mengeluarkan banyak sekali air mata. Sekarang ia merasa hal itu benar-benar konyol. Menangisi Malfoy hanya karena sudah memanggilnya mudblood. Bukankah itu sudah biasa? Hermione meyakinkan dirinya. Tapi perih itu masih bertahan didadanya.

Hermione bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya begitu sedih. Ia sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana sifat seorang Draco Malfoy. Hanya saja jauh didalam hatinya ia berharap Draco benar-benar tidak akan memanggilnya seperti itu lagi. Dan sikap Draco padanya akhir-akhir ini membuat Hermione semakin yakin. Tapi apa yang Hermione lihat barusan merusak semuanya. Ia rasa ia tak akan pernah mempercayai malfoy. Hermione merasa tertipu. Gadis itu tertawa.

Kemudian menangis.

"Kau brengsek, Malfoy" seru Hermione ditengah-tengah isakannya.

.

"Draco, dia itu mudblood!" seru Pansy dengan wajah yang benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Draco.

"Huh, mudblood" Draco tertawa mendengar Pansy. Ia sudah bosan dengan jalan pikiran sahabat perempuannya itu. Apa draco berlebihan jika menyebutnya sahabat? Karena Draco sudah lelah dengan tingkah orang itu.

Pansy terkekeh karena mengira Draco setuju padanya.

Malfoy kemudian menatap mata Pansy dengan tajam. Sangat tajam sampai Pansy kaget dan ketakutan.

"M-malfoy?"

Pansy bergetar. Draco menatapnya dengan sangat marah. Benar-benar dingin, Draco tidak pernah seperti itu padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ia muggleborn?" tanya Draco. Mendengar Draco membela Hermione, Pansy merasakan kekesalannya kembali. Ia berusaha mendapatkan keberaniannya kembali. Ia tidak suka mendengar ucapan Draco barusan.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak berani menyebutnya mudblood lagi, Malfoy! Why?" seru Pansy sambil menekankan kata mudblood. Draco merasa ada yang aneh didadanya. Dia merasa ingin meledak karena menahan amarah.

Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menyebut Hermione dengan kata itu lagi, dan dia tidak mau mengingkarinya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, itu membuat Draco merasa ingin membentak Pansy sekarang juga.

"Jangan panggil dia mudblood" ujar Draco sambil menggertakkan giginya kesal. Pansy bingung. Draco tidak pernah seperti ini padanya. Murid perempuan Slytherin itu sangat kesal karena sahabatnya itu membela Hermione Granger yang notabene adalah mudblood menjijikkan. Wajah Draco bahkan terlihat benar-benar marah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi begitu peduli padanya? Kau sakit, Draco?" tanya Pansy.

Draco tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi dan langsung membentak Pansy.

"Berhenti mengaturku! Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku! Sikapmu yang seperti Lucius benar-benar memuakkan!" Draco mengeluarkan emosinya."Kau harus ingat Pansy, kau tidak punya hak! Sama sekali!" sekali lagi ia membentak Pansy. Draco sendiri benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa begitu marah sampai meledak seperti ini. Urat diwajahnya sampai sedikit terlihat.

Pansy tercekat, kaget karena Draco sama sekali belum pernah berkata seperti itu padanya. Wajahnya yang terlihat emosi, membuat Pansy terdiam dan bergetar sangking takutnya.

"Aku mulai berpikir, apa aku masih bisa berteman denganmu, Pansy" ujar Draco setelah menenangkan dirinya, tapi nadanya tetap sangat tajam. Pansy terdiam, namun kepalanya hampir mendidih. Ia marah, kesal, Draco Malfoy, sahabatnya, lebih memilih Mudblood Gryffindor itu.

Saat Draco baru akan berbalik untuk pergi, Pansy menghentikkannya dengan jeritan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Draco!"

Draco menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Pansy yang sudah menatapnya dingin. Draco membalas tatapan itu, bahkan lebih dingin.

"Sayangnya aku bisa" jawab Draco singkat. Kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

.

Hermione melamun di sofa ruang rekreasi. Matanya sembab, ia terdiam karena sudah lelah menangis terus. Hanya memeluk kakinya, dan sesekali mengerling kearah dinding.

Hati Hermione masih dipenuhi keraguan, tapi bagaimana ia bisa menghilangkan keraguan itu?

Hermione dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki, kemudian suara pintu asrama ketua murid dibuka. Sosok dengan rambut platina muncul dari balik pintu itu. Dan ketika ia melihat Hermione, ia tersenyum padanya. Hermione menoleh kearah Draco, kemudian membuang mukanya lagi. Menatap meja kosong didepannya.

"Oh, Hai Granger" ujar Draco kemudian berjalan menuju tangga. Saat ia melewati Hermione, gadis itu bergumam sesuatu.

"Granger, huh?"

Draco berhenti. Ia berputar dan menatap Hermione yang tatapannya lurus kedepan. Draco menatap Hermione bingung, memikirkan apa maksud perkataanya tadi.

"Grang-"

"Berhentilah memaksakan dirimu memanggilku granger, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku mudblood?" tanya Hermione datar. Draco terdiam, kemudian langsung menyadari kalau Hermione telah mendengar percakapannya di koridor tadi.

"Granger, kau salah menyangka. Aku-"

"Shut it, tidak perlu seperti itu. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan keberatan lagi kau memanggilku seperti biasa yang kau lakukan" ujar Hermione, kemudian ia berdiri. Dia berjalan kearah Draco, membuat jarak mereka hanya beberapa sentimeter. Draco mematung, Hermione benar-benar dekat padanya. "Call me a mudblood" Hermione berkata tepat didepan wajah Draco.

Hermione menatap tajam mata abu-abu Draco, kemudian ia menangis terisak.

"Aku hampir percaya padamu, Malfoy" Air mata Hermione terus mengalir. Draco tidak bisa melihat itu.

Berhentilah menangis, Granger.

"Kau bahkan sudah berjanji" ujar Hermione disela-sela tangisnya, menahan sesak didadanya.

"Kau benar-benar Brengsek!" wajah Hermione berubah marah dan ia menggertak. Draco frustasi, kenapa Hermione tidak mau mendengarkannya lebih dulu? Draco juga bisa terbawa emosi.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkannya.

Draco mendorong Hermione hingga ia jatuh ke sofa. Draco menundukkan badannya, dan meletakkan tangannya dikedua sisi Hermione, menahannya. Draco menatapnya tajam dari jarak dekat, dan sejurus kemudian mencium Hermione tepat dibibirnya. Ia mencium Hermione lembut, dan jantungnya berdebar. Sebagai Slytherin Prince Draco sudah pasti seringkali melakukan hal seperti ini dan menjadi hal yang biasa baginya. Tapi Hermione berbeda. Ia dapat membuat Draco merasakan kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya. Dan percayalah Hermione juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Draco terus mencium bibir Hermione, kemudian melepaskannya untuk mengambil napas. Baik Draco maupun Hermione terengah-engah.

Draco menangkup wajah Hermione dengan dua telapak tangannya, kemudian mencium pipi Hermione lembut. Dengan wajah kacau, Draco berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kau ingat Granger? Aku sudah berjanji padamu. Dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya" Draco meyakinkan Hermione. Gadis itu terus menatap mata kelabu itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud memanggilmu mudblood, Granger. Aku hanya memulai untuk membentak Pansy. Dia benar-benar memuakkan" Jelas Draco.

Hermione tetap diam.

"You're not a mudblood, Granger. You're just a muggleborn. The perfect and sweetest muggleborn i've ever meet"

Hermione merasa hatinya akan meledak. Apakah yang berkata seperti itu barusan benar-benar Draco Malfoy? Musuhnya dari tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts?

Ekspresi Hermione berubah menjadi benar-benar marah. Ia mengangkat tangannya kemudian menampar Draco dengan keras.

Draco terdiam sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar. Habislah ia. Pasti Hermione benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia sudah menciumnya seenaknya.

"Granger aku minta-"

Hermione menarik Draco kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan brutal. Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di leher Draco dan menariknya lebih erat. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Draco untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia menyeringai disela-sela ciumannya, kemudian menaruh tangannya di punggung Hermione. Dan saat kehabisan oksigen, Hermione melepaskan ciumannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar kearah Draco. Draco tertawa.

Hermione masih tersenyum, tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Apa artinya kau menyukaiku?" tanya Hermione. Draco sedikit memerah. Merlin, dia benar benar manis, batin Hermione.

Draco mengangguk. Hermione tertawa kemudian menarik Draco kedalam pelukannya. Merasakan aroma tubuh orang yang selama ini diam-diam ingin ia peluk seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku percaya padamu, Malfoy" Hermione membelai helaian rambut pirang platina Draco.

Draco merasa ada yang meletup letup dihatinya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Mulai dari sekarang" ujar Hermione lembut. Draco tersenyum.

.

Hermione berusaha menghentikkan senyumnya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Draco Malfoy benar-benar menyebalkan pagi ini. Ia membangunkan Hermione dengan morning kiss dan membuat semburat merah dipipi Hermione tidak kunjung hilang. Hermione berharap tidak ada orang yang menyadari keanehannya.

Hermione dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang langsung menghambur memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hai!"

Hermione menoleh.

"Ginevra Weasley kau mengagetkan ku!" kata Hermione. Ginny hanya menyengir, kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju Great Hall untuk sarapan pagi ini. Ginny tiba-tiba melihat Hermione yang terus saja tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau sepertinya bahagia sekali hari ini" ujar Ginny dengan smirk-nya.

Hermione terkesiap, diaketahuan.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya-"

"Hmm, biar aku tebak" Ginny berpikir. "Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy kan?" tanya Ginny langsung. Hermione langsung memerah. Seringai Ginny makin lebar kemudian ia tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga ada sesuatu diantaramu dan Malfoy. Nah, sekarang cepat katakan ada apa?" tanya Ginny. Hermione masih diam.

"Hei, kau mau main rahasia denganku?" tanya Ginny mulai kesal karena Hermione tidak juga menjawabnya.

"He kissed me" kata Hermione pelan, namun terdengar oleh Ginny.

Ginny terdiam, kemudian menganga, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bercanda!" Ginny menjerit kemudian memeluk Hermione, lebih tepatnya menggencet Hermione karena pelukannya erat sekali.

"E-ee sudahlah Gin," hermione terjerat kedua tangan ginny, kemudian ginny melepaskannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Ginny.

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi?" hermione mengulang pertanyaan Ginny barusan.

Ginny memutar matanya.

"Jadi kau dan Malfoy apa sekarang?"

Hermione memerah lagi.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi ia menyukaiku" jelas Hermione. Ginny menghela napas kemudian memberikan tatapan malasnya.

"Ferret bodoh itu, apa dia tidak berkata yang lain? Berkata aku mencintaimu misalnya?"

"Gin, semuanya tidak mungkin secepat itu" Hermione menggeleng lemah, kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang sudah cukup"

Ginny memutar matanya lagi.

"Terserah kau 'mione, kau benar-benar sederhana" Ginny melipat tangannya. Hermione memang pintar, tapi terkadang terlalu polos.

Ginny melihat seseorang datang dari belakang Hermione. Seseorang dengan dasi hijau, sudah pasti itu Malfoy. Ginny menyeringai.

Draco berhenti tepat dibelakang Hermione. "Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa kau pergi lebih dulu?" tanya Draco. Hermione menoleh, kemudian memutar matanya malas. Padahal baru saja dia tersenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh karena Malfoy.

"Memangnya aku harus menungguimu, eh? Kau tidak sadar kalau kau susah sekali untuk dibangunkan?" Hermione balas bertanya.

Ginny terkekeh, Draco dan Hermione langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Silahkan urus permasalahan kalian, aku pergi dulu" ujar Ginny sambil terkekeh lalu berbalik untuk pergi. Tapi Hermione menahan Ginny.

"Tidak Gin, kau pergi denganku!" ujar Hermione. Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu Granger? Kalau Weasley membiarkan kita kenapa tidak?"tanya Draco dan Ginny tertawa lagi. Hermione menengok kearah Draco kemudian menatapnya tajam.

"Kau diam saja. Nah Ginny, ayo" Hermione menggandeng Ginny kemudian menariknya pergi. Setelah mereka agak jauh, Ginny menengok kebelekang mendapati malfoy sedang mengangkat tangannya bingung dan Ginny yakin dia sedang berkata 'what?!' Ginny tertawa dalam hati kemudian memberikan senyum sedihnya pada Draco.

"Kau kenapa sih Mione?" tanya Ginny. Hermione menatap Ginny kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mau hanya karena aku dan Malfoy kita tidak bisa sering bertemu lagi, Gin" jelas Hermione. Ginny terdiam, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hermione memandangnya bingung.

"Astaga Hermione! Kau berpikir sejauh itu? Astaga.." Ginny tertawa lagi. Hermione makin tidak mengerti. Setelah puas tertawa, Ginny menepuk nepuk pundak Hermione.

"Santai saja Hermione. Walaupun nantinya kau akan menikah, kita akan tetap bersahabat" ujar Ginny kemudian menyengir. Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

Hermione dan Ginny sampai di Great Hall. Ginny menuntunnya ke meja makan Gryffindor, kemudian Hermione menahan tangannya. Ginny menatap bingung.

Di meja Gryffindor ada Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, dan beberapa anak lain sedang bercanda sambil menyantap sarapan. Hermione berpikir sebentar kemudian berkata;"Kita duduk agak jauh, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" jelas Hermione. Ginny tidak terlalu mengerti kemudian mengangguk. Mereka berjalan kearah meja Gryffindor paling ujung kemudian duduk disana.

Hermione mulai memakan sarapannya sementara Ginny diam memandangnya.

"Ada apa Gin?"

Ginny menggeleng.

"Katakan sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan" ujar Ginny. Hermione meminum air kemudian menghela napasnya.

"Ginny, aku memberitahumu tentang Malfoy karena aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya kau akan mendukungku" ujar Hermione. Kemudian ia mengerling kearah Harry dan Ron yang sedang makan sambil tertawa-tawa sampai akhirnya Ron tersedak. Neville tertawa dan Seamus memukul-mukul meja karena sakit perut menahan tawa.

Hermione tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu.

Tampang Ginny seperti menunggu perkataan Hermione yang lain.

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan Harry dan Ron" ujar Hermione dan Ginny menatapnya heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Harry dan Ron memang beberapa kali bercanda dengan topik 'Hermione-mungkin-menyukai-Malfoy'" Hermione memulai kemudian melirik kearah Harry lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak begitu yakin kalau mereka akan suka jika aku dekat dengan Malfoy. Maksudku, mereka itu musuh." Hermione menghela napasnya.

"Aku tentu akan membantumu Hermione, tapi apa kau yakin? Mungkin saja mereka bisa menerima mu dan Malfoy" ujar Ginny. Hermione menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan dua sahabatku itu,Gin." jawab Hermione.

"Kau benar-benar serius berpikir seperti itu"

"I am"

Kini Ginny yang menghela napasnya.

"Padahal, kalau mereka berdua benar-benar sahabatmu, pasti mereka akan menerima Malfoy"

Hermione tertegun. Ia tahu hal itu, hanya saja ia tidak yakin.

.

Hermione ingin sekali langsung kembali keasrama karena ia sudah lelah. Tetapi ia harus menemui Profesor McGonagall dulu. Ia berjalan keruang McGonagall kemudian mengetuk pintunya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Hermione sambil membuka sedikit pintunya. Prof McGonagall yang sedang menulis kemudian mendongak menyadari kehadiran Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, ayo masuk" jawab Prof McGonagall. Hermione kemudian masuk keruangannya. Prof McGonagall mengambil setumpuk kertas yang sudah ia siapkan kemudian menyodorkannya kearah Hermione.

"Itu jadwal patroli beberapa bulan kedepan. Bisakah aku minta tolong untuk membagikannya ke para prefeks Hermione?"

Hermione tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Prof,"

"Terimakasih Hermione. Baikalah kau boleh pergi sekarang" balas Prof McGonagall. Hermione langsung berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hermione menghela napasnya.

.

Hermione menggumamkan kata kunci kemudian masuk keasrama Ketua Murid. Ada Malfoy disana sedang membaca buku dengan serius, kemudian menoleh kearah Hermione yang baru sampai. Gadis itu menaruh tumpukan kertas dimeja, kemudian melempar tas nya kearah sofa, tapi malah mengenai wajah Draco.

"Ouch"

Hermione menoleh kemudian kaget.

"Astaga Malfoy, aku tidak sengaja" Hermione segera menghampiri Draco kemudian mengambil tasnya. Ia merasa bersalah, tapi tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Draco melotot. "Apa yang lucu?"

Hermione tertawa. "Tidak ada" kemudian ia memindahkan tasnya kemeja, lalu duduk disebelah Draco dan bersandar pada bahunya.

Draco merangkul bahunya, namun tak lama tangannya berpindah ke rambut Hermione, memainkannya.

"Aku lelah sekali hari ini" gumam Hermione sambil menikmati tangan Draco dikepalanya.

"Aku ingin langsung kembali kesini sebenarnya. Tapi Prof McGonagall memanggilku tadi dan memberikanku tugas" Hermione menguap lebar. "Aku mengantuk" dia bergumam lagi.

Draco terus menaruh jarinya disela-sela rambut ikal Hermione.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa membantumu" ujar Draco pelan. Hermione langsung menegakkan badannya kemudian menatap Draco.

"Kau serius?" Hermione bertanya. Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja"

Hermione mencium pipi Draco. "Kenapa sekarang kau jadi manis begini, bodoh. Aku bisa saja memakanmu sewaktu-waktu" ujar Hermione dan Draco tertawa.

"Tapi tunggu, kenapa kau terdengar kaget? Aku kan Headboy, wajar saja kalau aku membantumu!" tanya Draco dan Hermione menyengir.

"Yah, kau tahu, selama ini kau terkenal egois. Wajar saja aku kaget kalau Draco Lucius Malfoy bisa menawarkan bantuan" jawab Hermione kemudian terkekeh. Draco tampak ingin protes. Tapi ia diam saja, dan malah dapat ide yang lebih bagus lagi. Ia mendorong Hermione pelan kearah ujung sofa kemudian mencium bibirnya keras. Hermione membalasnya dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Draco, menariknya lebih dekat. Draco makin tenggelam dalam ciuman mereka, saat ia akan memindahkan bibirnya ke tengkuk Hermione, gadis itu mendorongnya. Draco menatapnya kaget sekaligus bingung. Hermione tertawa melihat ekspresi itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang Malfoy, aku lelah hari ini" ujar Hermione kemudian berdiri. Draco masih dalam kebingungannya.

"Kau serius?"

"Iya"

Draco mendecak sebal sementara Hermione berjalan kekamarnya.

"Lain kali kau tidak bisa lolos, Granger" ujar Draco. Hermione bisa mendengar itu, kemudian terkikik.

.

Seorang Draco Malfoy benar-benar mengubah hidup Hermione. Actually, Hermione yang mengubah hidup Draco Malfoy. Mulai dari merubah kebiasaan bangun siangnya, memarahinya ketika meletakkan kaus kaki dan dasi sembarangan, dan mengajari Draco untuk lebih menghargai perempuan. Seorang Malfoy sangatlah mudah untuk mendapatkan wanita. Hal itu membuat Draco tidak pernah benar-benar menghargai perempuan, atau bahkan memperhatikannya barang sekejap. Dulu, bagi Draco perempuan hanya sekedar untuk bermain main. Namun ia tidak pernah bisa melakukan itu dengan Hermione. Hermione adalah perempuan yang memiliki harga diri, berbeda dengan perempuan perempuan lainnya yang dengan senang hati menjadi mainan sang pangeran slytherin. Draco harus selalu memperlakukan Hermione dengan baik, bukan hanya untuk keinginan sendiri semata. Itu mengubah Draco. Namun justru Hermione yang merasa bahagia. Ia sangat senang, mengetahui bahwa dirinya bisa mengubah sifat slytherin paling egois dan keras kepala. Ia merasa berarti.

Hermione berjalan menuju Hutan dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. Pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib hari ini mungkin akan menyenangkan.

"Mione?" seseorang mengagetkan Hermione sambil melambai-lambai kan tangannya kewajah Hermione, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Harry? Astaga kau mengagetkanku! Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba disebelahku?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Aku juga disini"

Hermione menoleh, "Ron!" seru Hermione kaget. Sahabat rambut gingernya itu tiba-tiba ada disisi kirinya.

Dua sahabatnya itu tertawa, dan Hermione memutar matanya malas.

"Hei Mione, kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti itu? Sepertinya tadi kau tersenyun dengan bahagia sekali" tanya Harry.

"Harry betul. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu benar-benar senang sih? Aku penasaran" timpal Ron.

Hermione terdiam kemudian bingung. Ia berpikir sebentar kemudian memandang wajah sahabatnya yang penasaran sekaligus menyeringai.

Hermione menghela napasnya.

"Nothing special. Aku hanya senang menikmati jabatanku sebagai ketua murid perempuan" jawab Hermione dengan senyum simpul.

Ya, Aku rasa Harry dan Ron lebih baik tidak tahu dulu.

to be continued

.

 **Read and Review guys.**

 **Sorry for the late update.**

 **xoxo,**

 **theredwood x**


End file.
